


THE GRINDELWALD-DUMBLEDORE-DICTIONARY（Conceptions from A-Z）

by Leviathanzaman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanzaman/pseuds/Leviathanzaman
Summary: 格林德沃-邓布利多关键词大辞典。本辞典作者为Newt Scamander。这是一本曾经试图严肃结果不小心写成“官方”八卦的辞典。关键词从A到Z排列。





	1. Abstract【前言】

**Author's Note:**

> 里面存在部分私设，如战后Grindelwald没有入狱，如战后Theseus存活。  
> Grindelwald的政治理念存在个人解读；Dumbledore这个人也存在个人解读。也欢迎讨论。

DAS GRINDELWALD-DUMBLEDORE-LEXIKON  
Begriffe von A bis Z

THE GRINDELWALD-DUMBLEDORE-DICTIONARY  
Conceptions from A to Z

 

AUTHOR：NEWT SCAMANDER  
PUBLISHER：OBSCURUS BOOKS

 

·关于作者

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander生于1897年。在他那位对于饲养珍稀品种的鹰头马身有翼兽充满热情的母亲的鼓励和支持下，他对神奇动物产生了浓厚兴趣。在从霍格沃茨魔法学校肄业之后，Scamander先生进入魔法部，在神奇生物管理控制司工作。他先在家养小精灵重新安置办公室待了两年，他称这两年是“枯燥之极”的两年，随后被调到了动物所。Scamander具有丰富的关于神奇动物的知识，因此他在动物所提升很快[1]。  
1926年，他抵达纽约并作短暂逗留，本意是希望保护美国本土的珍稀神奇动物品种并进行相关研究。不幸的是，由于几只神奇动物的出逃，导致他在美期间被迫卷入美国魔法会（MACUSA）为主导的种种纠葛之中，并不小心揭穿了令人尊敬的霍格沃茨教师Albus Dumbledore的（前）男友，也即黑魔法师Gellert Grindelwald的伪装。1927-1928年前后，Scamander再次赴美，协助Dumbledore对付其（前）男友，并与其兄弟，战争英雄Theseus Scamander一起逃出了这位黑魔王的手掌。  
由于Newt Scamander曾多次接触Gellert Grindelwald以及Albus Dumbledore，他在编写和修订《神奇动物在哪里》（又名《怪兽及其产地》）之余为我们撰写了研究这两位具有划时代意义著名巫师的著作，本书书稿一经完成，已获得了Scamander先生亲友的广泛好评。

 

·Theseus Scamander的序言  
我亲爱的弟弟Newt·Scamander请我为他的这本书写一篇序言，我深感荣幸。这是我弟弟第一次为神奇动物以外的生物撰写书稿，因此我在惊讶之余又感到高兴——除了他那箱子动物他终于有对别的东西感兴趣了（尽管只是些八卦）。然而，这本书也不仅仅是有关两位著名巫师的八卦，其中一些概念和不为人知的消息或许会对当今以及以后研究这两个人的魔法史学家们提供有效帮助，这将令人们可以最大程度地还原Grindelwald以及Dumbledore的形象，令后人能够真正公平公正地去评价他们。  
本版书籍将在丽痕书店销售，此外我会在傲罗办公室放置一个书架供相关人士借阅浏览。  
Theseus Scamander

·Newt Scamander的引言（关于本书）  
这本书是我一段时间的研究成果。尽管我坚信研究神奇动物要比研究巫师本身更有趣，但我想本书还是有一定意义与作用的，它可以让我们更了解我们这个时代著名巫师的想法，更熟悉他们的生活并可能得到某些启示。我坚信Dumbledore是一位伟大的巫师，并且尽管偶尔他看上去有些狡黠（这是来自魔法部某不愿透露姓名的人士的评价），却永远站在正义的一方。而Grindelwald，他给我的感觉十分复杂，但总的来说我并不喜欢和他打交道。事实上，我觉得Dumbledore叫我找他一次比被软爪陆虾咬伤还难过[2]。  
本辞典在诸多词条中介绍了Grindelwald和Dumbledore思想中的一些基本概念。它旨在为对他二人感兴趣的巫师在研究他们的思想和生活时提供一个方向。  
碍在Dumbledore的面子上，我也会在我自己的能力范围内为概念备注德语。  
感谢默默然图书公司对我的支持。

 

注释：  
[1] 相关更多介绍参见《神奇动物在哪里》  
[2]软爪陆虾，一种神奇生物，可以长至12英寸，身体淡灰色，有墨绿斑点，形似龙虾。它吃小型甲壳纲动物，偶尔也会对更大的猎物下首。一旦被软爪陆虾咬伤，受害者就会承受非同寻常的副作用，即一周内其受害者会处处碰壁，倒霉透顶。 更多详情参见《神奇动物在哪里》


	2. 【A】

【A】

A bon droit （以正当理由）  
【由于本词条与下文Ad maiora存在重合，因此会在下面的词条一并解释】

——————————————

Abstreiten[1]（否认）

这个词可以说是Grindelwald在他与Dumbledore恋情中的关键词。他最常做的事情就是“我不是，我没有，别瞎说”。根据邓布利多在某次圣诞节醉酒期间说的胡话，Grindelwald在戈德里克山谷与Aberforth起冲突惹了乱子的时候第一时间否认自己对Ariana造成了伤害。从戈德里克山谷匆匆走人（Dumbledore强烈建议我把走人改为滚蛋）之后，Dumbledore已经默认了二人已经分手，但这一事实再次于四十几年后被Grindelwald否认，Grindelwald本人认为他们从未分手过。  
此外，Grindelwald也否认Dumbledore不再认同他的理念这一事实，他认为自己的爱人狡猾地把自己的高傲掩藏了起来。

——————————————

Ad maiora（更进一步）  
在此我们需要偷偷爆料Grindelwald与Dumbledore在四十几年前并没有上垒，仅仅停留在牵手和亲吻上（可能最过分的一次就是他俩用魔杖划开了手，结了个血誓）。因此Grindelwald一直都想要让两个人的关系更进一步，然而Dumbledore一直不愿意更进一步，最多只是French kiss（这直接导致了笔者经常被Grindelwald当成假想敌折磨）。Dumbledore认为两个人真正的深♂入♂接♂触需要正当理由，而Grindelwald有一次对我哥哥抱怨“再不上床就老了难倒不是正当理由吗！”（我哥哥居然还认真地点了点头）。

——————————————

Amortantia[1]（爱欲迷狂剂）

我们姑且把Amortantia称作“爱欲迷狂剂”，这是一款改良魔药，以迷情剂（Amortentia）为基础，加入了经过处理的火灰蛇蛋（据Grindelwald讲他只是不小心把火灰蛇蛋弄进霍克拉普汁里泡了两天然后捞起来扔坩埚里炖了，但我怀疑他是故意的），此款药剂没有迷情剂那样让人神情恍惚地沉浸在傻乎乎爱情中的药效，它的功效更类似催情药，喝下这款药剂，只要双方对彼此有爱意就会不由自主地干柴烈火直到药效消失（不行的是药效持续时间要比迷情剂更久）。并且由于霍克拉普汁里面奇妙的治愈功能，令人们不会因为某些部位使用过度而感到痛苦。  
Dumbledore教授对这款改良药剂深恶痛绝，他已经同Grindelwald协商好了禁止透露此款药剂的更多制作细节以及药物成分含量，以防止小年轻们滥用药剂（有一次去Dumbledore家的时候看到忒休斯悄悄地问Grindelwald爱欲迷狂剂的事情，然而对方无奈的耸了耸肩。这款药剂傲罗办公室需要用吗？我不是很懂）。

 

注释：

[1]Amortantia，可以发现在这里我把e换成了a，借此希望借此来暗示爱欲迷狂剂的时间延长功能。

【备注：这里的文字游戏借用了德里达的文字游戏，la différance（延异，它的性质里面有延缓的踪迹的感觉→见百度），他改动了la différence（差异），当然，由于法语里面这两个词中那个变动的a和e发音相同因此更有文字游戏的感觉，由于法语从前也是深受大众拉丁语影响，在这里就假装拉丁语也可以这样玩吧，这个字母变形是瞎瘠薄乱变的，因此Amortantia没有任何爱欲迷狂剂的含义】

——————————————

Apertis verbis[1]（不要绕弯子)  
Grindelwald常常这样说Dumbledore，他认为Dumbledore的内心实在是让人难以完全理解。想搞Dumbledore的心比读如尼文古籍还难，他这样表示。  
Grindelwald常常由于自己搞不懂爱人的心而为难笔者，在此我表示很为难。然而事实上我也搞不懂Dumbledore这位神奇的巫师，因为有一次聊天时他口口声声地对我说Grindelwald是个大粪蛋，但是转身就给刚刚走进屋的Grindelwald一个French kiss。

——————————————

Avarita（贪心、吝啬）  
Dumbledore认为Grindelwald既贪心又小气。他一度对笔者表示“既想要江山也想要美人的Grindelwald”实在是太不要脸了。“尤其他的江山还不是我想要的江山，我其实很想和麻瓜交朋友的”Dumbledore这样抱怨道。笔者同样认为Grindelwald太小气了，他常常因为对Dumbledore过分的占有欲而为难我（这实在太令人头痛了），他容不得自己的爱人被外界分散出一丝一毫的兴趣，这大概也是Dumbledore一喝多就叫喊着分手的原因。


	3. 【B】

【B】

 

Begehren[1]（渴望、追求）

很显然他们二人所追求的并不相同，Grindelwald追求的是血统、权力以及强力，而Dumbledore追求的则是智慧、信任与爱。追求的不同直接导致了他们持续了四十多年几近分手的状态。每一个接触过Grindelwald的人都会觉得他的话很有道理，他很能煽动别人，但你会发现一旦冷静下来，你就能感觉到他试图利用你自己，同时你也能感觉到他骨子里的自大。在四十几年前他是否真的爱Dumbledore，连Dumbledore本人都无法确定。  
但时至今日，他已经自食恶果，年少轻狂时犯下的过错导致他至今没有和Dumbledore上垒。笔者认为和爱人上垒应该是近几年Grindelwald最大的追求（之一）了。

注释：  
[1]Begehren，德语

——————————————

Beichte[1]（忏悔/坦白）

Dumbledore终其一生都在做的一件事可能就是忏悔，而他终其一生也不一定学会的事情，则是坦白。  
事实上自从在戈德里克山谷中失去了妹妹Ariana，并且与弟弟Aberforth的关系降至冰点之后，他常常都会不自知地进行忏悔，然而他的告解却几乎没有聆听者。又或者说，大家也不知道他到底在因何忏悔，又为何悲伤。  
大概会有很多人反驳笔者说Dumbledore学不会坦白，但事实上他几乎总是一个人憋着事情，直到别人几乎猜到的真相，才可能勉为其难地解释那么一两句。比如Leta曾经问过他和他妹妹的关系如何，他也纠结着才说出来。再比如他叫我去美国应付Grindelwald的时候除了“我不能对抗Grindelwald”这句话他就再也不告诉我任何消息，直到我家嗅嗅把血盟的瓶子偷出来。

注释：  
[1]Beichte，德语  
——————————————

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans（比比多味豆）

Dumbledore本人其实很喜欢甜食，也更喜欢未知的冒险，他热衷于从比比多味豆里面挑出甜味的糖豆。他曾表示太妃糖味的比比多味豆惊为天人地好吃，并且一度购买了一碗橱的比比多味豆作为储备粮。不过一切对这款糖豆的狂热被长期受到怪味比比多味豆（比如耳屎味）折磨的Grindelwald终结了（说实话我感觉Grindelwald能够把被Dumbledore挑剩的糖豆面不改色地吃了那么多已经很有勇气了，让我们敬真的勇士）。  
Dumbledore在吃到一颗呕吐味的比比多味豆之后，再也不买这款惊奇糖豆了。

——————————————

Blau[1]（蓝色的）

蓝色是Grindelwald和Dumbledore眼睛的颜色，Grindelwald私下里曾表示他很喜欢蓝色，尤其是Dumbledore天蓝色的双眼里满满都映着自己身影的时候，他认为那个时候的Dumbledore最吸引人。笔者认为他更多的不一定是喜欢Dumbledore的眼睛，或许只是享受着Dumbledore身上散发出来的喜悦与仰慕（如果真的喜欢蓝色为什么在巴黎天天穿着一身黑，连标记用的丝绸也是黑色的）。

注释：  
[1]Blau，德语

——————————————

Blick nach vorn[1]（展望未来）

Grindelwald最喜欢做的事情之一，就是带领大家展望未来。由于他继承了部分先知的血统，因此他会在必要的时候展露出未来的某个部分。事实上天目[2]能够告诉他的东西并不确切，往往只是未来若隐若现的一个部分，或者说是可能的未来。但他乐此不疲地把看到的这些碎片包装成他想让人看到的样子，并以此蛊惑其他巫师。  
我们并不清楚他年轻时与Dumbledore在一起的时候是否已经觉醒了这一能力，不过显然，不管有没有这一能力，他也通过他对未来的期许（巫师统治麻瓜）成功蛊惑了当时的Dumbledore。

注释：  
[1]Blick nach vorn，德语  
[2]天目：Inner eye，或者说Sight，是占卜术中的一个术语，指代先知（Seer）的心灵。拥有“天目”来看到未来，是一种非常罕有的天赋。【补充：根据神奇动物2可猜测Grindelwald或许有先知血统，见Harry Potter wikia】

——————————————

Blood pact（血盟）

血盟是两个互相信任的巫师之间联系最为紧密且牢不可破的契约，双方在建立这一契约之初发誓永远不会互相争斗（然后我就夹在中间成了受气包）。血盟结成后会出现一个契约瓶子（就是后面我家嗅嗅偷走了的那个），拿着它Grindelwald就可以免受Dumbledore的攻击，但事实上这也妨碍了他去找Dumbledore的麻烦。当然，他们两个一言不合就大打出手通常不是因为爱情，而是因为理念不合。每到此时Grindelwald都会嘲讽Dumbledore是“伪善的政客”，而Dumbledore反过来又会嘲讽对方是“暴戾的僭主”。  
然而哪怕到了大战之后，血盟已经被解除，他们也没有用魔法互相攻击过对方。他们宁愿花一个下午下一盘巫师棋定胜负（据说输了的人要跳脱衣舞），也不使用暴力手段伤害对方。目前为止我们不清楚这是不是血盟结成太久导致的习惯性后遗症。


	4. 【C】

【C】

Carpe diem[1]（抓住时机）

Grindelwald最擅长的事情之一，就是在恰当的时间抓住机会完成他想做的事情。比如少年时偷走老魔杖，再比如与Dumbledore感情最为深厚时结下血盟，又比如他计算得当，逃离纽蒙迦德。他这个人精于算计，不仅限于把握人心，更在于他紧紧盯着所有稍纵即逝的时机。  
不过很显然，Dumbledore同样精于此道，也因此Grindelwald遭遇的重大挫折往往来自于爱人的阻碍。这大概是最甜蜜的负担了。

注释：  
[1]Carpe diem，拉丁语

——————————————

C'est la vie[1]（这就是生活）

很多人无法理解为什么Dumbledore为什么会爱上Grindelwald这个看上去并不是良配的人选，笔者也同样疑惑。大家同样疑惑的大概还有为什么Grindelwald会栽在Dumbledore这个人身上。  
在爱情中，人们会试图在他人身上寻找另一个自己的可能，但往往，他们也不知道另一个自己会是什么样子。Dumbledore想不到自己骨子里还有着高傲，Grindelwald也想不到自己骨子里还有着作为人的底线。  
大概，这就是生活。

注释：  
[1] C’est la vie，法语，不过Grindelwald有时候也会因为Dumbledore没有给他留晚饭常常嘟哝这句话

 

——————————————

Charm（魔咒）

Dumbledore和Grindelwald二人都精通魔咒学，Dumbledore曾经在《魔咒创新》发表题为《论非人类语音音节在改良魔咒中的应用——以塞壬语方言为例》的论文并获得魔咒学界高度评价。在戈德里克山谷期间，Dumbledore也同Grindelwald一起改良了混淆咒在内的许多魔法。不过连Dumbledore都不太清楚的是，其实Grindelwald在戈德里克山谷期间曾化名“森林的笑”[1]并在《魔咒创新》的增刊《古代魔咒改良与应用》中发表题为《论古代典籍中边缘魔咒的逆转》的论文。

[1]森林的笑，Wald der grin，改换位置拼起来就是grinderwald，读音类似于Grindelwald

——————————————

Chicanery （诡辩）

Grindelwald擅长诡辩，譬如他会把统治麻瓜解释成为改善巫师与麻瓜关系，帮助麻瓜生活的更好。听上去很美好，但反观我们同时代的麻瓜，白人统治黑人，但黑人也并没有生活的更好（反而更多成为了奴隶）。又比如他说要占领麻瓜世界，是为了阻止麻瓜们通过不明途径制造出奇怪的大杀伤性武器从而维护世界的和平，但显然，我们明明还有其它更友善、更方便有效的方法与麻瓜进行沟通。  
面对Grindelwald的时候，最好学习奥德修斯的朋友[1]堵住自己的双耳，Dumbledore这样建议。

注释：  
[1] 奥德修斯在船路过塞壬所在的海域时，他命令船上的其他人封住双耳不去听蛊惑的歌声，而他自己没有堵住双耳，而是把自己绑在了船上。

——————————————

Clabbert（树猴蛙）

树猴蛙这种可爱的小动物是笔者应Dumbledore的要求带去给他当家养宠物的。它是一种原产于美国南部栖居在树上的生物，看上去有点像猴子和蛙杂交的后代，绿皮有斑纹，光滑无毛，手脚带蹼，四肢长而灵活，可以在树枝间荡来荡去。它的头上长了一个短角，额头中间还有个大脓包，看上去怪笑的大嘴里面长着剃刀般的牙齿[1]…  
笔者以为养树猴蛙是Dumbledore的恶趣味再次发作，因为他把它养在自己的房间门口，并且告诉Grindelwald只要这个小家伙额头中间的脓包不会变成猩红并且一闪一闪发出红光，他就可以进自己的房间开心上船了。不是很清楚这种小家伙特质的Grindelwald曾一度喜出望外，但这种开心的心情在每次树猴蛙见到他脓包都会闪光的时候戛然而止[2]。大概在Dumbledore收养了树猴蛙的两周后，Grindelwald抓着还在闪光的树猴蛙丢给了我并表示如果我不回收这只树猴蛙他就会掐死它（事实上那只疯狂闪红光的树猴蛙已经快被他掐死了）。

注释：  
[1] 一切关于树猴蛙的相关资料请参见我的另一本书《神奇动物在哪里》  
[2] 树猴蛙察觉到危险时，额头的脓包会变得猩红，一闪一闪地发出红光（详见《神奇动物在哪里》）。笔者认为一定是树猴蛙能够感受到Grindelwald的危险气息，又或者Grindelwald把树猴蛙当成了吃醋的假想敌因而对其散发了及其浓重的恶意，才会导致红光闪不停的状况

——————————————

Condom（安全套）  
麻瓜的这个发明曾一度震惊魔法界，人们不由地觉得麻瓜的智慧还是很有趣。毕竟对于巫师而言只需要给自己的阴茎上个改良的防水咒（其中加入了定向转移液体的咒语操作）。但Grindelwald在了解到这一物品之后突然对麻瓜的这一发明产生了兴趣，他买回了一些看上去很简陋的橡胶套，通过魔法将其质感改良，并甚至赋予它蜂蜜柠檬糖的味道。  
可惜Dumbledore发现之后不仅扔掉了这些小玩意儿，还勒令本可以躺在爱人床上（虽然依旧吃不到甜头）的Grindelwald搬到客房一整年。


	5. 【D】

【D】

Dark Arts（黑魔法）

众所周知，Grindelwald曾经就读过的德姆斯特朗魔法学校尽管一直以来更注重决斗与战争魔法，并且其对黑魔法的态度相对宽容，但Grindelwald仍被开除，原因是他研究的黑魔法过于邪门，已经大大超出了学校对于学术研究的容忍限度。  
但人们所不太了解的是，Dumbledore其实也曾一度对黑魔法感兴趣。在戈德里克山谷与Grindelwald在一起的那段时间，不会受到学校的管束，并且还有Grindelwald的引导，他的黑魔法学习也突飞猛进。尽管他在后来进行了自我约束，我们不得不说，Dumbledore在黑魔法上也有着极高的造诣，他对黑魔法的深刻见解也为后来战场上破解黑魔法提供了重要的帮助。

——————————————

Dasein[1]（存在）

Grindelwald曾一度认为两个人的情感关系是一个存在征服另一个存在，由此形成占有关系。而Dumbledore对此进行了反驳。后者认为，一个存在征服另一个存在形成的这个关系，与其说是占有关系，不如说是主奴关系。Dumbledore表示，Dasein看上去就是Sein ist da[2]，也就是无论如何，都有个什么「在」这里。  
所以，为什么两个人的关系中那个「在」这里的东西，不是爱呢？（当Dumbledore这样问Grindelwald的时候对方保持了沉默并且喝下了一大杯啤酒）

注释：  
[1]Dasein，德语  
[2]Sein ist da，即，存在在此

——————————————

Democracy（民主）

Grindelwald从来不认为民主是一个什么好东西。他认为人们不需要，也不能要民主。Grindelwald认为庸常之人永远无法获得真理，只永远跟随诱惑而去。凡能向他们提供幻觉的，可以很容易成为他们的主人，凡是让他们幻灭的，都会成为他们的牺牲品[注]。  
“他们永远把自己隐藏在人群中企图通过同类获得安全感，并煽动同类铲除异己者，这些异己者往往是他们无法理解的，或者不愿去理解的人。”Grindelwald曾这样说。  
对于Grindelwald的这一观点Dumbledore不置可否，尽管他不否认Grindelwald的观点存在一定的合理性，但他仍认为人们需要民主。他强调Grindelwald的想法只能寄希望于存在一个类似哲人王[1]的角色，一旦哲人王也是个蠢的，所有的一切都白搭。而民主，能够“让思想更加多元，不至于所有人都成为蠢蛋”。

注释：  
[1] 哲人王，古希腊麻瓜哲学家柏拉图在他的著作《理想国》里面提到的构想，认为人们自由愉快无忧无虑又平等的生活也需要一个前提，也就是需要一个哲人王进行统筹（笔者认为这和autocracy似乎没有任何区别）。  
【注释：这里特别土气地用了引用了乌合之众】

——————————————

Désolé[1]（遗憾）

Grindelwald最遗憾的事情是在戈德里克山谷发生了那件事之后没有做任何解释就消失在Dumbledore的生活中，导致两人错过了四十几年。他错过了太多，当他们再次遇见的时候他看到对方的双眼不再有少年人的机敏与清澈，不再有那种热烈的爱意，Dumbledore的双眼变成了那种深沉的、睿智的、经历了风雨的样子，里面有着他难以理解的复杂情绪。  
他不知道Dumbledore经历了什么，也不知道他如何作想，只希望以后的遗憾能够比过去更少。

注释：  
[1]Désolé，法语

——————————————

Destination（终点）

在Grindelwald与Dumbledore的人生中，仿佛没有终点二字。他们的才华、智慧以及过人的能力似乎只会随着时间的推移不断向更高的地方上升。他们太过耀眼，也因此人们提到他们时，字里行间中这两位巫师已然有了神性，仿佛超越了死亡，他们既被人崇拜却又被人畏惧。  
Dumbledore在谈到这件事时好笑地拧了拧鼻子，他表示一个巫师终将会走到自己的终点，他只希望走到终点时能有Grindelwald陪伴。

————————————————

Diable[1]（魔鬼）

笔者某次在Dumbledore家做客时，曾鼓起勇气询问Grindelwald这样一个问题，即他如何看待巫师界把他当成魔鬼避之不及。这位20世纪最伟大的黑巫师接过了爱人递过来的小蛋糕咬了一口，含混不清地嘲讽那些人“愚蠢至极”。  
“魔鬼从来不是我一个人，他们应当扪心自问，为什么会不断有人加入我的队伍，因为欲望，或许是权力，或许是金钱，也或许是美色，总有些东西他们放不下。而为了这些东西他们的所作所为甚至能吓晕魔鬼。我承认我曾诱惑他们，但也不过放大了他们心中的欲望，仅此而已。你看那些正派人士，那些魔法部的蠢蛋[2]，他们为什么怕我，哪怕我现在老老实实呆在Albus的身边？因为他们害怕我的号召力与魔法能力，他们害怕Albus的聪明才智与亲和力，他们怕我抢走属于他们的位子。说到底还是蠢货担心被人抢了饭碗而已。”Grindelwald这样说。

注释：  
[1]Diable，法语  
[2]在这里不得不插一句，我并不认同Grindelwald这句话，魔法部与蠢蛋没有必然联系，魔法部的人不一定都是蠢蛋，比如Theseus就并不是蠢蛋

——————————————

Dogma（教条）

或许我们可以说在遇到Grindelwald之前的Dumbledore是个教条的人。他循规蹈矩，是个聪慧好学的优等生，这一点与他的弟弟Aberforth完全不同。  
但这种教条或许是他的伪装，年轻的Dumbledore不甘于循规蹈矩却不得不假装自己很乖，也或许，他明明是个教条的人，但长时间维持这么一种状态他也会累，会无聊，会不甘于现状。毕竟，谁能相信霍格沃茨的优秀毕业生在毕业的头一年就要蹲在家里照顾存在问题的妹妹呢。  
在Dumbledore最苦闷的日子里，Grindelwald来到了他的身边，他迷人、有才华、并且狂放。他带领Dumbledore卸下了遮掩自己的面具，Dumbledore机智又狡黠的一面就这样被释放出来。时至今日，大概任何一位巫师都不会认为Dumbledore是一位古板又教条的巫师，而会认为他是一位敢于破坏规则的先行者（通常在这种时候魔法部的工作人员们都会很头痛，比如我哥哥）。

——————————————

Domineering（控制欲强的）

Grindelwald是一个控制欲极强的人，大到想要掌控世界，小到想要掌控爱人的一切。他会试图把握恋爱的节奏，让对方不由自主地跟着他的脚步前行，这一点笔者以为年轻的Dumbledore已经体验过了（并且完全不想再来一次）。哪怕到了现在，他仍然试图去阻拦Dumbledore穿明黄色的女式衬衫出门（事实上关于这一点我觉得Grindelwald做的并无不妥）。  
Dumbledore看上去是一个很好说话的人，而事实上他的控制欲同样很强（比如一定要我去巴黎找Grindelwald）。他的控制欲不仅限于对他人，同样还针对自己。他对自己身体的控制严格到了一定程度——就比如都这个岁数了还不让Grindelwald上自己的船，并且他并不觉得自己需要某种保健纾解（Grindelwald在同我哥哥聊天谈及这件事的时候脸都气歪了，他当时拍着桌子说这么多年了都没见到过Dumbledore清理床单，这难道不是清早醒来一个无声清洁咒就能解决的吗？）。

——————————————

Doppelleben[1]（双面生活）

这是Dumbledore与Grindelwald生活的写照。  
Dumbledore在所有人面前都戴着面具，甚至家人面前也不例外（Aberforth多次抱怨过这件事，并表示极其愤慨）。在大家面前他是那个智慧、优雅又强大的男人，他包容，亦十分谦逊，仿佛是个完人。但也只有在Grindelwald面前他会释放自己压抑的野心，苦苦掩藏的傲慢与优越感。  
Grindelwald在人们面前通常是具有蛊惑性的，是嬗变的、阴骘的、狠戾的、傲慢的、危险的，但Dumbledore身边的Grindelwald似乎却不那么具有攻击性，甚至还可以说上那么两句玩笑话。

注释：  
[1]Doppelleben，德语


	6. 【E】

【E】

Ego（自我）

事实上，Dumbledore对自我的认知并不如Grindelwald清晰，甚至可以说他是在遇到Grindelwald之后才开始正视自己，但也并不成功。  
Dumbledore并不如常人想象的那么完美，作为一位优秀的巫师，他不得不压抑自己的傲慢，伪装了太久的身世，他也不得不继续压抑他对权力的渴望，直到遇见Grindelwald。  
Grindelwald之于Dumbledore，更像是alter ego（另一个自我），他出现的突兀，却投射了Dumbledore的欲望，那种对权力的欲望，也投射了Dumbledore的野心。这也直接导致Dumbledore长时间无法正视这一问题，并企图回避（结果就是我和哥哥不得不满世界乱跑替他解决这些破事儿）。

——————————————

Einsame[1]（孤独）

Dumbledore是个孤独的人，尽管他为人亲和，交友广泛，也尽管他桃李遍天下。人们把他捧得太高，在他年纪还轻的时候似乎就想要赋予他神格——在人们的想象中他是无瑕疵的（Aberforth认为这就是他哥哥装过头需要承受的结果）。  
他唯一被理解的时期，唯一被人当做一个人看待的时期，就是在戈德里克山谷的时候。他的才华在另一个人眼中并不算什么，他们的能力不相上下，这让他感到放松、感到愉悦、感到能够沟通的快乐。是的，说到这里我们都知道那个唯一让他在“王座”上不那么孤独的人就是Grindelwald，可惜的是，这个人没过多久也离开了。直到1945年后，Grindelwald回到他的身边。与Dumbledore相熟的人们都会发现他变得轻松快乐了很多。  
其实他们二人的境遇是相同的，但Grindelwald似乎对这种孤独感习以为常，因此不以为意。

注释：  
[1]Einsame，德语

——————————————

Elder Wand（老魔杖）

在巫师们家喻户晓的儿童书《诗翁彼豆故事集》中，曾经提到过老魔杖的存在，这是死神三兄弟中大哥的作品，这根魔杖并非我们现在的魔杖一样对主人有着赤胆忠心，而是冷漠又狡猾地膜拜力量——谁打败它的主人，谁就成为了它的下一任主人。  
这根魔杖在历史上一度引起了许多令人唏嘘的惨剧，但也让人看见了人性的可怕。事实上在童话书中仅仅提到了打败，而并非杀死，但想要占有老魔杖的人们往往会通过杀死它的前任主人以绝后患。  
这根魔杖Grindelwald在四十几年前从魔杖制作大师格里戈维奇那里偷走，而Dumbledore则在1945年击败了Grindelwald成为了老魔杖的主人。不过Grindelwald不以为意，他换回了自己的魔杖，并十分赞同自己的恋人将那根魔杖锁在一个安全的地方。  
毕竟他很放心，至少没有哪个人能从他们两人手里拿到老魔杖去祸害别人。

——————————————

Endlich[1]（最终的）

最终，Grindelwald还是败给了Dumbledore，在1945年，面对面。  
不过Grindelwald并没有人们想象的那么失落，经历了种种之后他的某些理念（除了统治麻瓜）甚至已经在魔法世界实现。傲罗办公室主任，笔者的哥哥Theseus认为Grindelwald是一个过于高傲的激进改革者，他试图改变魔法世界的封闭状态，这种封闭并非某种保护，而是更愚蠢的固步自封，但显然Grindelwald的做法不是特别明智（不过Grindelwald本人对于这种评价嗤之以鼻）。  
最后的最后，一切归于平静，尽管巫师还是在麻瓜中隐去了身形，但麻瓜权益保障确实提上了日程，两个世界相安无事，也算是实现了Grindelwald的部分想法——平等、自由，它改变了魔法界以往以保护自己为由而采取的隐形歧视政策。

注释：  
[1]Endlich，德语

———————————————

Engelsgeduld[1]（最大的耐心）

对于Grindelwald的事情，Dumbledore往往保持了最大限度的耐心，比如年轻时对他解释自己为什么要照顾自己的妹妹，然而Grindelwald认为这阻碍了他们二人通往权力的道路。或许有人认为Dumbledore会放弃自己的事情照顾妹妹，然而事实恰恰相反，他对妹妹的耐心被戈德里克山谷无聊的生活消磨一空，而仅剩的耐心全部都留给了Grindelwald。  
他准备放下妹妹去追求自己的未来，但这遭到了Aberforth的强烈反对，由此才会发生一系列的悲剧。  
时至今日，Dumbledore的耐心依旧多用在了Grindelwald的身上，他能够熟练地安抚对方的情绪，尽管那些奇怪的情绪在外人看来似乎很无理取闹。

注释：  
[1]Engelsgeduld，德语

——————————————

Éphémères[1]（蜉蝣）

或许这个词可以来形容他们曾经的恋情，相对于我们的人生而言那几个月萌发的爱情几乎是转瞬即逝的。它来得突然，结束的也突然，尽管这段感情的崩裂早有预兆。  
不过在四十几年后的今天他们又重新在一起了，这个单词或许不再适合他们的恋情，但或许更适合Grindelwald的某些想法——  
“面对世界，我和Dumbledore也不过只是渺小如蜉蝣，尽管巫师能够活得比麻瓜更长，但谁也不知道未来会发生什么。我们期望，也想要去打造一个更理想的世界，至少能在死去的时候对自己有个交代。”

注释：  
[1]Éphémères，法语

——————————————

Ewig[1]（不朽的，永远的）

Grindelwald与Dumbledore这两位伟大的巫师（尽管有一位是黑巫师，但明显他的贡献也是杰出的）已经在这个时代家喻户晓，《预言家日报》也把他们二人列入“改变世界的300位不朽者”[备注]名单，这个名单中同样也出现了诸如Adalbert Waffling、Artemisia Lufkin、Bowman Wright、Falco Aesalon等许多著名人物的名字。  
不过在知道这件事之后他们二人也并没有表示出任何波澜。Grindelwald满意地认为这些人没有眼瞎，Dumbledore则是看着被列在一起的名字笑了笑。

注释：  
[1]Ewig，德语  
【备注：这里的不朽者借鉴了法兰西学院四十位不朽者，对魔法世界有着不同寻常的杰出贡献的人会入选】

——————————————

Ex voto[1]（还愿）

四十几年前，Dumbledore在Grindelwald面前许了个愿，他想要一个更自由的、更有趣的巫师世界。他们开心地规划蓝图，那个巫师不需要遮掩的世界，那个可以与麻瓜接触的世界。  
但Grindelwald不见了，没有人带着他一起实现愿望了。  
但他可以自食其力。  
Dumbledore在霍格沃茨教书，他想培养出一批又一批“思想开放”的年轻人，和他们一起去实现这个目标。但Grindelwald又出现了，带着他曾经的野心出现了。他焦虑，也惶恐。  
大战过后是殊途同归，尽管Grindelwald被打败，但他确实带来了革新。  
Dumbledore也因此可以还愿了。

注释：  
[1]Ex voto，拉丁语


	7. 【F】

【F】

 

Faire l'amour la première fois[1]（第一次做爱）

对于Grindelwald而言这个词条似乎过于超前，毕竟至今他都还没能和Dumbledore上垒。事实上他面对这个问题的时候甚至有些恼羞成怒。他认为至今没有和Dumbledore上船是他们二人重视这段关系的表现。他认为现在的年轻人往往沉溺于肉体的享乐而忽视了情感本身带来的愉悦。他认为精神契合的难度要远远大于肉体，因此上不上船就随缘吧。  
笔者想要悄悄指出的是Grindelwald一定在撒谎，他明明是恼羞成怒的。因为自己不能上船而指责年轻人只会享受肉欲不懂爱情是不道德的。

注释：  
[1]Faire l'amour la première fois，法语

——————————————

Falsa demonstratio [1]（虚伪描写） 

Grindelwald认为这很适合形容Dumbledore（我也深表认同），虚伪深深刻在他的骨子里。Grindelwald还认为，Dumbledore待人往往看上去还很真诚，或许可以说他对人是七分真诚三分虚伪，但那三分足够让人对他敬而远之。  
笔者问过Grindelwald，是否Dumbledore也这样对他。这位看上去有些烦躁的黑巫师怂了怂肩——  
“刚认识的时候……显而易见”。

注释：  
[1]Falsa demonstratio，拉丁语

——————————————

Famous libellus [1]（诽谤） 

这两位巫师的传奇人生永远伴随着旁人的诽谤。是的，哪怕Dumbledore不是黑巫师，依旧会有人污蔑他。比如在他被Hector Fawley曝出与Grindelwald的关系之后，很多小报就像闻到香味的鬣狗，紧紧盯着这块劲爆的大肥肉想要撕咬一口。随后就出现了很多类似Dumbledore深夜与神秘男子不清不楚甚至猥亵学生的传闻。  
而Grindelwald作为一位黑巫师，他的人生历程中出现的“人为的”污点会更多，比如很多人说他极度暴戾，一言不合就杀人。但实际上他是一个骨子里带着浪漫气息的人，如无必要他不会去动手，而动手也很少导致死亡，他讲究的是魔法的艺术、话语的艺术。但不可否认，他也有过为数不多的几次杀戮，并导致了较大规模的伤亡。

注释：  
[1]Famous libellus，拉丁语

——————————————

Feuer[1]（火）

Grindelwald和Dumbledore都精于火焰类魔咒。在戈德里克山谷期间他们曾进行过大量魔咒改良试验，根据他二人回忆改良得最为成功的就是将赤胆忠心魔咒与厉火咒结合起来，Grindelwald曾在公开场合与私下多次使用这个咒语[2]。  
除此之外他们还发明了一些奇怪的实用性较强的火焰咒语，令人耳目一新。比如在某一次闲聊时他们曾教会笔者一种恒温火焰魔咒，可以维持你想要的温度，用它来孵化客迈拉的卵十分好用。

注释：  
[1]Feuer，德语  
[2]，也正是这个咒语直接导致了我哥哥未婚妻的死亡，对此我们深表愤怒  
[附注：由于罗琳并未明确指出GG的蓝色火焰是哪种咒语，在这里自作主张用两款性能类似的已知咒语进行融合]  
——————————————

Fliehen[1]（逃避）

Dumbledore的大半人生中其实都在逃避，他逃避责任，也逃避真实的自己，同样逃避他曾经的爱情。他将自己流放，我们或许可以简单概括一下，迄今为止他有两个流放地，其中一个是霍格沃茨，在那里，他自我放逐着他的肉身；而另一个流放地的名字叫做Grindelwald，在那里他的精神如幽灵一般游荡。  
在霍格沃茨求学时，他可以逃避家庭的沉闷，可以不用看见妹妹发狂时候的样子。而到了教书的时候，他可以通过大量的工作来逃避午夜梦回时出现的那张脸，他躲在城堡，试图回避年轻时的爱情（直接导致了我和哥哥的工作量大幅提升)。  
Dumbledore从不认为自己有多么良善，他发现真实的自己只有在Grindelwald面前才会显现。他明白只有对方才懂得自己。最终他将真正的自己放逐于Grindelwald身上，而离开Grindelwald的躯壳则带着他的伪装，回到霍格沃茨，直到那一次大战结束。

注释：  
[1]Fliehen，德语

——————————————

Für das Größere Wohl[1]（为了更伟大的利益）

对于我们而言，或许For the greater good会更熟悉一点。这是Grindelwald一以贯之的宗旨，也就是为了人的利益，我们通常的解释是为了巫师的利益，但很少有人看到他在为巫师争取更多权益的同时也改变了巫师和麻瓜间的平衡。当然，可以说是为了巫师的自由，但这同样也赋予了麻瓜一个更安逸平和的环境，最终他没有实现对麻瓜的统治，但麻瓜同样因此获益——战争的可怕消解了麻瓜与巫师世界的隔阂（至少在官方层面是这样的）。  
这句话中我们可以看到Grindelwald高超的话术技巧，他的这句话其实并没有完全说出更伟大的利益为何，而是全靠听众自己去填补完善这句话背后的东西。显然，每个人的想法都有所不同，但正是由于这句话的不完满性，这种不同带来的差异并不会让Grindelwald的信众出现内讧，恰恰相反，他们将为自己心中“更伟大的利益”而联合。

注释：  
[1]Für das Größere Wohl，德语


	8. 【G】

【G】

Geisterfahrer[1]（开错方向的司机）

Grindelwald坚持认为Dumbledore就像一位开错方向的司机。他很清楚Dumbledore想要什么，但他觉得Dumbledore现在的手段并没有什么实质性用途。  
“必要的时候你必须使用强力手段，”Grindelwald表示，“你不能指望所有人与你的想法都一样，什么责任，什么仁爱，这些东西永远无法抵挡权力的诱惑和侵蚀，与其指望别人听你的话做你想完成的事情，不如自己去把它实现。你看看什么时候魔法部能听他话不拖后腿？别人有了权力就并不希望自己头上还有个指挥者了，这么简单的问题他怎么就搞不清楚……”

注释：  
[1]Geisterfahrer，德语

——————————————

Geistesblitz[1]（灵感）

Dumbledore既是Grindelwald的旗鼓相当的对手，同样也是他一些灵感的源泉，比如Für das Größere Wohl[2]——或许也只有才华不输于他的人才能令他抓住这一闪而过的想法。  
Grindelwald从不否认Dumbledore带给了他许多的想法与灵感。比如他曾经只是想建立一个巫师可以自由行走的世界，而Dumbledore则帮他完善了想法——他们可以建立一个由睿智又强大的巫师统治的世界，这样他们可以出于理性[3]，用更仁慈也更合理的方式进行统治，也即——让每个人存在于他合适的位置上[4]。

注释：  
[1]Geistesblitz，德语  
[2]为了更伟大的利益，德语  
[3]Grindelwald这里强调，是由睿智且强大的巫师统治，也即，统治者的首要条件是他不是个智障，或者很容易冲动行事。这样他们的统治才是经过思考的，是出于理性进行合理决策。事实上由于人性本能，如果不加约束必然会陷入互相敌对状态，如果想要保障正常生活，人们必然需要让渡一部分权力形成更高的存在，这个存在还应当有足够的力量保护它的子民不受伤害，也不让他们互相伤害。 因此在力量对比上显然巫师更适合。并且由于巫师的长寿，他们可以稳定的维持这一机制运作，并有足够时间寻找后继者  
[4]类似古希腊麻瓜哲学家柏拉图理想国里面的设想  
[附注：在注释3中由于人性本能，人与人会互相为敌这一问题的说明参见霍布斯《利维坦》，在利维坦中霍布斯强调人们为了保全性命让渡一部分权力给更高一级的存在，也就是国家。当然，GG在这里提出的是由睿智强大的巫师统治的世界（参见Harry Potter wikia），并不是一个人，因此在这里参照的是斯宾诺莎曾经提出过的议会制度，或者说议会与君主可以进行制衡并完美维持国家运作的君主制度]

——————————————

Geschichte[1]（历史/往事）

这两位巫师可以说是历史的制造者，他们经历的很多事情其实都可以写入当代魔法史中。  
谈到他们二位的感情，事实上多数时候他们都沉浸在往事中。他们错过了太久，以至于尽管可以共同面对未来，但回首过去也只有那么短短几个月可以回忆。当然，尽管只有几个月，他们也乐此不疲。他们会试图挖掘自己记忆中的任何一个细小的片段，并咀嚼回味。  
Dumbledore谈到回忆少年时，表示这种回忆的滋味“仿佛柠檬软糖里面夹了一块柠檬皮，乍一吃起来很甜美，多嚼两口就开始发涩了”。

注释：  
[1]Geschichte，德语

——————————————

Glaube[1]（信仰）  
显而易见，Grindelwald与Dumbledore都是可以成为人们信仰一般的存在[2]。  
多数时候，Grindelwald代表的是才华、强力和自由；而Dumbledore则是代表着他向人们展示出的某些特性，比如智慧，责任与爱。  
与作为信仰的Dumbledore相比，看上去作为信仰的Grindelwald明显更加尖锐、更加咄咄逼人，更具有攻击性。因此长久以来魔法部对Grindelwald信徒增多的问题明显十分苦恼。

注释：  
[1]Glaube，德语  
[2]这里的信仰并非我们所认为的麻瓜的那种宗教信仰，而是人们所持的某些长期的和必须加以捍卫的根本信念

——————————————

Grace（优雅/风度）

这个词作为Grindelwald和Dumbledore的关键词想必是很合适的（我想很多女巫会认同这一点）。  
Grindelwald的优雅在于他偶尔从骨子里冒出来的浪漫，尽管这种浪漫的颜色更阴暗华丽。他风格明显的衣着以及他的一些偏好（比如满城飞舞的丝绸）很容易击中人们追求美感的心，在第一时间建立起好感。  
Dumbledore的风度在于他对人的关照，在于某些时候的体贴。他是个十足的绅士，对于任何人而言。但笔者（以及Grindelwald）认为他的绅士风度往往是一个糖衣炮弹，用以掩饰他的控制欲和某些时候的强势（比如之前一定要想办法叫我去找Grindelwald）。


	9. 【H】

【H】

Habibi[1]（亲爱的/好兄弟）

我想，这个奇妙的阿拉伯语单词来形容Grindelwald与Dumbledore的关系再好不过了！这个单词往往用来称呼自己的情人“亲爱的”，但有趣的是，阿拉伯人还常常用它来形容两个男人间十分紧密的兄弟关系，也就是同时拥有“好兄弟”的含义，这难倒不适合他们二人吗？  
回首他们少年时代暧昧的情感，我们或许可以用后者来解释他们少年时期的这段关系，也就是为了共同理想而结成的紧密的兄弟关系（并且它还很微妙）。而这段感情逐渐发酵至今日，我们又可以用前者去解释他们的关系，也即恋人关系。

注释：  
[1]Habibi，笔者在苏丹旅行期间学到的一个神奇阿拉伯语单词

——————————————

Hass[1]（仇恨）

Dumbledore在一次聊天中曾强调，仇恨是最毫无用途的东西，它无法成为人生命的支撑。一旦人被仇恨控制，那么当复仇完成时，这个人的生命或许也就临近终结——长久以来以复仇为目标，当目标不再，那么他的生命也就失控了。  
Grindelwald在他旁边皱了皱眉表示不以为然，并反问对方难不成又要说“爱能够拯救一切”。  
Dumbledore拿起蜂蜜茶啜了一口，笑眯眯地对他说：  
“对那三个麻瓜的仇恨，永远无法成为我生活的支柱。我爱你，才永远是支撑我活下去最重要的理由之一……”

注释：  
[1]Hass，德语  
——————————————

Heilig[1]（神圣的）

Grindelwald坚持认为他的理念是神圣的，是为了全体巫师的利益与未来。  
“力量的差距是与生俱来的，麻瓜应当知情，而并非被人故意隐瞒，直到在某个时候瞒不住。往往这种情况下造成的影响犹如默默然的爆发，破坏性要更大，对双方的不利影响也更深。魔法部的某些傻子总是强调我对麻瓜的态度并不友好——尽管确实是这样，他们麻烦、短命，还喜欢搞事情拖后腿——但他们的态度同样可疑，因为他们往往都在不自知的情况下歧视对方，甚至想要对方在被隐瞒的状态中茫然地度过一生，或许他们中的有些人连自己是被巫师杀死的都不知道，这对于麻瓜说难倒不可悲吗？这真的对麻瓜好、对巫师好吗？他们要培育出多少默默然才肯罢休呢？”多年之后，Grindelwald坐在Dumbledore家的软垫上，用这些话质问了笔者的哥哥。

注释：  
[1]Heilig，神圣的

——————————————

Herrscher【1】（统治者）

Grindelwald或许曾志在于此，也就是作为世界的统治者出现。但之前我们也曾提过他的理念似乎更类似于议会或元老院掌权制衡，或者君王与二者制衡，因此他是否真的想登上一个至高位似乎还是个谜。  
但人们通常不知道的是，曾经，Dumbledore对这个位子的热切并不少于Grindelwald。当然，他的理由倒是一贯地义正言辞——为了保护，为了保护家人，以及更多人（和他们的家人）。显然Ariana留给他的后遗症十分持久——不管是她生前，还是死后。然而Dumbledore同样承认他对妹妹的爱也许并没有想象的那么多，因此有多少成分是出于自身的欲望，其实还真是不好说。  
但无论如何，假若这二人能够登上统治者之位，用在他们身上的形容肯定大有不同，Grindelwald或许是一位极具个人魅力的僭主，而Dumbledore或许就是童话里常常出现的那种仁爱之君。

注释：  
[1]Herrscher，德语

——————————————

Hochmut【1】（高傲）

高傲，很适合形容这两个人。Grindelwald的高傲外放，如果你见到他，肯定能看到他打从心底嫌弃你的神情；而Dumbledore的高傲内敛，他会令你在不经意间感觉到相形见绌。  
或许这种高傲是与生俱来的，它建基于他们二人的才华、能力以及魅力。这种高傲并不会让人多么讨厌，因为他们有足够的资本高傲——事实上笔者认为面对Grindelwald要比面对魔法部的某些粪蛋舒服多了）。

注释：  
[1]Hochmut，德语

——————————————

Hölle[1]（地狱）

对于巫师们而言，对于地狱的想象似乎有些模糊。  
因此他们会试图把他们觉得可怖的东西与地狱的想象对应。比如Grindelwald这种黑巫师，尤其——他强大、神秘、甚至还有蛊惑力。大概地狱的魔鬼之于Grindelwald也不过如此——很多人（尤其魔法部自诩正义的人士）认为他就像引诱约伯的撒旦[2]——但事实上并不是所有人都能像约伯一样抵御诱惑。不过这种想法大概在他们见到麻瓜的第二次世界大战战场后，就烟消云散了。  
Grindelwald对笔者讲，他的地狱就是没有Dumbledore的世界——没有实力相当的对手，没有懂自己的人，没有爱。  
无独有偶，Dumbledore也曾对笔者讲，他的地狱是没有Grindelwald——这样自己既失去了过去（无人再懂自己），也没有了未来（无人再爱自己，自己的爱情也再无法给予）。

注释：  
[1]Hölle，德语  
[2]在麻瓜的圣经·旧约·约伯记中，上帝同意让撒旦试探约伯，看看他是不是虔诚的信道者，是不是正直的人。在蒙受许多苦难之后，约伯依然能坚守本心


	10. 【I】

【I】

Immer[1]（永远）

这个词能够出现在词条并非这两位巫师经常提及，而是从不提及。  
与一般情侣不太一样的是，Grindelwald与Dumbledore两个人从不发誓保证什么，或许曾经的血盟是个令人头疼的教训，教育二人不要脑子一热就去宣誓什么东西……不过笔者的想法被Dumbledore本人否定了。  
“事实上我们两个已经过了需要宣誓才能保障自己安全感的年龄了，”说这话的时候，Dumbledore靠在软垫上，看着屋里收拾毛螃蟹的Grindelwald，“而且，‘永远’这个词要比人们想象地虚幻得多，这是不现实的，Newt。我们能够做到的也只有彼此相爱，直到自己生命的尽头。”

注释:  
[1]Immer，德语

——————————————

Impatiens [1]（急躁）

尽管做正事的时候往往还很冷静，但面对日常生活里的私人问题时Grindelwald显得更急躁。比如我和哥哥登门拜访时，他的脸色通常很阴沉，哪怕在Dumbledore家里面坐的稍微久一点，他说话就会十分咄咄逼人。  
显然Dumbledore也发现了这一点，他亲切地给Grindelwald起了一个外号——凤仙花[2]。据说在麻瓜世界，凤仙花也叫做“别碰我”，可以说十分适合用来形容Grindelwald（这位暴脾气老哥）了。

注释：  
[1]Impatiens，拉丁语  
[2]impatiens，凤仙花（touch me not）

——————————————

Incompris[1]（不被理解的）

这或许是天才的通病——他们往往由于不被人理解而形单影只。遇见Grindelwald之前的Dumbledore是如此，遇见Dumbledore之前的Grindelwald也是如此。他们才华相当，理想远大，因此能够很快被对方吸引。  
在Grindelwald看来，自己不需要被所有人理解。Dumbledore或许曾经也这么想过，不过现在他认为有些东西是需要让人们理解的，比如，爱的力量。

注释：  
[1]Incompris，法语

——————————————

In extremis [1]（在最后一刻）

1945年，战斗结束前的最后一刻，在Dumbledore打败Grindelwald的那一刻，他听到Grindelwald对他说——  
“希望还有机会喝你泡的蜂蜜茶。”

1946年，审判开始前的最后一刻，Grindelwald在英国魔法部凭空消失（后续经过重重交涉，他才能留在Dumbledore家）。

注释：

[1]In extremis，拉丁语

——————————————

Insatiable（贪得无厌的）

Grindelwald有时候会用贪得无厌来形容Dumbledore，这听上去并不舒服，不过Grindelwald不这么认为。他强调他并不想贬低自己的爱人，他只想指出一个事实，就是连Dumbledore“这种人”也会有欲望。事实上越是这种几近完美的人，越想维护他们完美的一面，因此对于名誉、权力、以及别人的爱也会格外注意（尽管这种表现不一定明显，也不一定是持续的）。  
“他贪心难倒不应该是正常的吗？当你的生活不圆满时你会追求让它更圆满，但你的生活更好了之后你还会渴望它再完美一点。人的欲望永远无止境，也不存在不贪心的人，因为欲望是中空的，你永远无法填满它。正视现实，年轻人，没有人不会贪得无厌，仅仅是有没有藏好自己的欲望而已。”Grindelwald讲到这里笑了一下，“恰好他不会在我面前遮掩这些而已，但遮掩从不意味着不存在。”

——————————————

Insecurity（不安全）

Dumbledore在1926年前后一度与Grindelwald一起被英国魔法部列为不安全人物。这件事被保密的相对完好，但即便这样，消息在魔法部小范围传开后，很多魔法部工作人员都在质疑Hector Fawley的脑子是不是被巨怪打坏了。  
这位脑瓜子有问题的部长坚持认为，Dumbledore与Grindelwald不清不楚地关系很容易让Dumbledore倒戈投入敌人怀抱，而Dumbledore出色的魔法能力容易让魔法部再添一位实力强劲的对手。但他们没想过的是，他们待人如此粗鄙无礼，很容易把原本站在自己一边的人推向对面。事实上如果Dumbledore真的去了魔法部的对立面，这些魔法部官员应该真的面临束手无策的境地了。  
如果Dumbledore也不是个安全人物，那么英国魔法界怕是不可能安全了——我想，这应该是大多数普通巫师的共识。

——————————————

In vino veriras [1]（真理酒中存）

Grindelwald一向十分自律，但对于酒的爱好恐怕也只有为数不多的人知道。  
他常常邀请Dumbledore一起喝一杯，但最后的结果基本都是被拒绝。  
Grindelwald有时会在家里的客人面前嘟囔起“真理酒中存”这句话，并表示有些灵感可以从微醺的状态获得。但笔者一度十分疑惑，Dumbledore在学校也会喝酒，为什么在家却会拒绝Grindelwald。这个问题直到有一天我端起他给我倒的酒喝一口，便得到了解答——Grindelwald喜欢喝茴香酒……这个味道实在难以言喻（尽管Theseus似乎很喜欢）。那天，Dumbledore在对面冲我眨了眨眼睛，又耸了耸肩，单独给自己倒了一杯甜酒。

注释：  
[1]In vino veriras，拉丁语

——————————————

Inter nos[1]（在我们之间）

“在我们之间，有着千丝万缕的、牢不可破的关联。”——Grindelwald  
“在我们之间，也横亘着，许多人的死亡构筑的深渊。”——Dumbledore

注释：  
[1]Inter nos，拉丁语

——————————————

Ipse dixit [1]（他自己就是这么说的）

时至今日Grindelwald和Aberforth的关系依旧僵硬，每次他们二人吵架，都像小孩子一样。笔者曾有幸在Dumbledore家目睹过一场“混战”，在这场战斗中，最常听到的就是“他自己就是这么说的！”  
—Aberforth：“你不要死皮赖脸的留在这里！他这样对你只是出于责任！他自己就是这么说的！”  
—Grindelwald：“你算个什么人！你和他的关系根本也不好！Albus自己说过这个！”  
至于Dumbledore到底说过什么，或许只有当事人知道了。

注释：  
[1]Ipse dixit，拉丁语

——————————————

Irgendwann&Irgendwo&Irgendwas[1]（某时&某地&某物）

1899年，戈德里克山谷，血盟。  
永远是Dumbledore与Grindelwald这段关系最具代表性的关键词。

注释：  
[1]Irgendwann、Irgendwo、Irgendwas，德语


	11. 【J】

【J】

Jetzt[1]（现在）

Grindelwald现在最想完成的一件事就是和Dumbledore上船，而Dumbledore现在最想做的事情就是阻止Grindelwald做这件事。  
因此现在的Grindelwald总是怀疑Dumbledore可能不爱他了（他常常抱怨哪有相爱的人对彼此一点身体上的欲望都没有），而现在的Dumbledore则怀疑战后没什么正经工作的前·黑魔头是不是太闲了才会胡思乱想（Dumbledore表示，如果让Grindelwald把他那玩意儿插进来很有可能妨碍他第二天的学校公务，因此不希望对方捣乱）。

注释：  
[1]Jetzt，德语  
——————————————

Jealousy（嫉妒）

Grindelwald是个善妒的人，他的嫉妒心往往要比常人严重得多。或许是这段感情他错过的太多，毕竟中间四十几年的空白不是说补就能补回来的。尤其在战争结束前，他与Dumbledore二人立场不同，他更没有什么机会去接触对方。  
笔者对于Grindelwald的嫉妒心深有体会，毕竟过去在与Grindelwald打交道的时候我曾被质问过数次“为什么Dumbledore这么喜欢你”“你死了Dumbledore会不会伤心”等等问题，并由于Dumbledore与我私人关系比较密切，我与哥哥Theseus也多次与死神擦肩而过。  
事实上哪怕到了今天，他们已经在一起了，Grindelwald的嫉妒心依旧强劲，因此为避嫌，我每次去拜访Dumbledore一定会拜托Theseus同我一起去。

——————————————

Jäger[1]（猎人）

Grindelwald是一个合格的猎人，他懂的在时机最恰当的时候使用最合适的诱饵，几乎没有人能完全抗拒他的引诱，Dumbledore也不例外。  
曾经，在Dumbledore最不好过的那段日子，Grindelwald抛出了他理想的蓝图——而权力与死亡圣器的功能恰好满足了Dumbledore的渴望——管理“不听话的”麻瓜、复活自己的双亲。我们可以说，在戈德里克山谷，Albus Dumbledore确确实实曾经完全为Grindelwald所捕获。  
而到了今天，这种捕猎或许可以说是双向的。毕竟，猎人的心也同样被猎物俘获了。

注释:  
[1]Jäger，德语  
——————————————

Joshua（约书亚）

或许用约书亚这个麻瓜宗教神话中的人物来形容Dumbledore十分贴切，他确实是英国魔法界（乃至世界魔法界）的一位领袖式人物，不过由于魔法部的顾忌，他的性质更类似于精神领袖。

——————————————

Jailbreak（越狱）

Grindelwald对这件事十分擅长且颇有经验。他表示哪怕时至今日，魔法界监狱的防御力依然十分脆弱。但可惜的是，他并不想给阿兹卡班和纽蒙迦德提意见。  
“我不相信魔法部的那些蠢蛋，”Grindelwald在提及这件事情的时候正在一脸不耐的处理花园的地精，“天知道我提完意见之后这些傻子会不会突然反悔再把我弄进修缮好的监狱去。”  
“但你总能想到办法再出来的不是吗。”Dumbledore耸耸肩。  
“总会想办法出来的，”Grindelwald回身吻了对方一下，“为了你。”

——————————————

Jus accrescendi[1]（取得权利)

Grindelwald既想要取得权力，也想要取得权利。  
年轻时的他想要取得权力，想要统辖世界。  
而当他不再年轻，他想要取得权利，想让Dumbledore对他张开双腿，让他行使作为爱人的权利。

注释：  
[1]Jus accrescendi，拉丁语

——————————————

Jingoist（沙文主义者）

巫师更加优秀、麻瓜需要被统治这一观点，并不仅仅是Grindelwald一个人的产物，这其中同样有Dumbledore的参与。但令人惊奇的是，多数人会认为Grindelwald是个沙文主义者，但Dumbledore不是。  
Dumbledore向笔者承认，他曾经确实产生过沙文主义的想法，并且认同Grindelwald的理念。  
“我们无法忽略巫师与麻瓜某些根本上的差异，但我想巫师也没有资格全权处理麻瓜的事情。”现在的Dumbledore这样说，“粗暴地划分统治与被统治从来不是一个十分明智的选择。”  
Grindelwald则会讥讽Dumbledore太过天真。  
“看看麻瓜的历史，他们如何对待‘异类’，”Grindelwald不满地哼出声，“与他们和平相处需要魔法界的牺牲和隐瞒，但除了我们的付出他们什么都不用做。为什么不让他们呆在一个合适的位置为这个世界做点事？不要跟我谈责任，Dumbledore，权利与义务总是相伴的。”


	12. 【K】

【K】

Kampf[1]（战斗）

不论Grindelwald还是Dumbledore，他们的战斗都很少显出狼狈的样子。  
Grindelwald认为，巫师间的战斗应当是理智行为，摆脱激情的影响，而不是像麻瓜一样成为“被激情控制的傻子互相撕打”。  
Dumbledore部分认同Grindelwald的观点，他认为失去理智的战斗更容易导致伤亡，但如何在战斗的场合中控制自己的情绪，比如对死亡的恐惧，才是让自己能够冷静战斗的重点。他指出麻瓜世界同样存在能够理智战斗的人，只不过他们的武器以及攻击方式更容易让人狼狈，没办法给人一个体面。

注释：  
[1]Kampf，德语

——————————————  
Kapitulieren[1]（认输）

这辈子Grindelwald从没向别人认过输，除了Dumbledore。  
当然，这不意味着他觉得自己曾经哪里做错了。  
“技不如人而已，”Grindelwald很坦然地说了出来，“而且我输给了Albus，而不是那些魔法部的蠢货，没有什么不甘心。”

注释：  
[1]Kapitulieren，德语

——————————————

Kennen[1]（知道）

世间最纠结的事情，不过是我知道你的理想，但仍选择背弃；  
世间最难熬的事情，不过是我知道你在哪里，但仍选择分离；  
世间最苦涩的事情，不过是我知道你对我的感情，但仍选择对立。  
Dumbledore知道一切。

注释：  
[1]Kennen，德语

——————————————

Ketubba[1]（婚书）

血盟被销毁后，Grindelwald与Dumbledore不再拥有任何誓约的牵绊。  
Grindelwald开始并没有任何表示，但随着时间推移，他开始热衷于研究古代的一些契约魔法。他私下与笔者讲他试图制作一个有魔法效力的婚书。  
有趣的是Dumbledore其实知道这件事，并私下同笔者抱怨他不希望对方搞那些奇奇怪怪的研究——  
“没有婚书又不会妨害两个人的感情，有那个时间不如来学校教教书。”  
注释：  
[1]Ketubba，拉丁语

——————————————

Kiss（吻）

在这段感情中，他们二人印象最深的是戈德里克山谷的那一个吻。  
当时年少气傲的Grindelwald事实上没怎么在意这个吻，他全心全意扑在了自己的理想上，这个吻与其说是爱的表现，或许更接近于一个盟约的符号。直到后来，那些没有Dumbledore的日子，他回忆起山谷里的日日夜夜，回忆起这个吻，他才意识到了自己对这个人的感情或许已经深入心底。  
因此现在的Grindelwald从不吝惜在Dumbledore面前表现自己的感情，而通常，表现形式就是各式各样的吻。


	13. 【L】

【L】

Lapsus memoriae [1]（记忆错误）

Grindelwald一向认为自己的记忆力很好，但Dumbledore一直没有告诉他的一件事就是他忘记了两个人曾经差点就真的做了点什么。  
Dumbledore对笔者表示这也有可能是对方不愿意想起来的一段记忆——毕竟当时Grindelwald试了好几次抬杆进洞，然而却因为生涩的表现不了了之只能变成互帮互助。Dumbledore在回忆这段经历时依旧是哭笑不得的。  
“他只进来这么一点，但我的某个部位却已经开裂了……显然我们两个都太过年轻，并没有注意润滑药剂的使用，”Dumbledore耸耸肩，“Grindelwald虽然脸上没什么表示但其实很紧张，我想……他当时都忘记使用无杖魔法了，抓起来魔杖就对我的屁股使用了一个愈合咒，然而他再一次戳到了我受伤的部位……”  
看来这应该就是现在的Dumbledore强调柏拉图式恋情的其中一个主要原因。

注释：  
[1]Lapsus memoriae，拉丁语

——————————————

 

Legenden[1]（传奇）

用传奇来形容这二人十分贴切，他们在魔法世界各学科领域都是当时代的佼佼者并难以被超越。事实上哪怕是他们不擅长的学科，他们同样也可以提出一定程度的构想并加以验证，这一点是难能可贵的。由于Grindelwald研究领域的特殊（他更以自己的黑魔法闻名），因此笔者认为他们二人所在的整个时代的魔法研究都会更进一步，无论好的，亦或是不好的。  
当然，同样可以称之为传奇的也有他们二人的关系——似乎存在着悖论但又无比自然地存在着——他们既是对手，也是恋人。

注释：  
[1]Legenden，德语

——————————————

Liberty （自由）

Grindelwald常常强调巫师的自由。巫师本是获得了力量的少数，却要去“惧怕”几乎没有什么力量的多数、要隐藏自己，仿佛不曾存在于世界，要被困在自己的角落，即便走出去也要遵守游戏规则——伪装成多数人。  
他不甘心。  
年轻的Dumbledore当然也不甘心，因为这一套游戏规则，Ariana的魔法失控，他的家庭支离破碎。  
于是他确实被Grindelwald所吸引，为了摘取权力顶端散发着自由气息的果实。  
为了自由。  
他们联手写下了这句话——  
为了更伟大的利益。

——————————————

Liebesbrief[1]（情书）

dû bist beslozzen   
in mînem herzen,   
verlorn ist daz sluzzelîn:   
dû muost och immer darinne sîn 

Grindelwald不是一个感性的人，现在如此，过去依旧如此。不过他也曾经受到激情的控制，给Dumbledore留下了一小块羊皮纸，上面抄了几句诗——  
“你闯进我的心，关上门又落了锁。丢了锁上的钥匙：你必须永远留于我心。[附注]”

注释：  
[1]Liebesbrief，德语

【附注：这几句话所属的诗歌被誉为中世纪最美的情诗之一，中文部分借鉴了钱钟书的翻译胡乱写的】

——————————————

Lieblingsmensch[1]（最喜欢的人）

Dumbledore最喜欢的人，大概就是Grindelwald，这个他念念不忘的人。  
Grindelwald最喜欢的人，或许是Dumbledore，这个人是他的对手，也是他的爱人。  
这就是年轻时的他们，或许他们谁也不知道，自己是爱对方多一点还是爱自己多一点。  
不过现在，他们或许更能确定自己的心意。

注释：  
[1]Lieblingsmensch，德语

——————————————

 

Love（爱）

当然，人人都清楚这是Dumbledore十分喜欢强调的东西——爱能够给予人们更强大与持久的力量，能够改变很多事情。并且他认为人们应该不要吝惜地说出它。  
在提到爱的时候，Grindelwald颇为不屑。  
“世界上有谁能说清楚爱到底是什么吗？哪怕是他，Dumbledore，一样没有办法说明。人们永远只能认识这个所谓爱的表象，比如我对某个人有占有欲。然而，爱的本质永远无法被说清，你甚至不知道你为什么要‘爱’。凡能言说的，必然要说清，既然不能说清，那为什么就不能保持沉默呢？[附注]”  
但他不屑归不屑，私下里却还是喜欢对Dumbledore说爱你。

【附注：借用了维特根斯坦的话】

——————————————

 

Lügen[1]（撒谎）

Grindelwald认为自己蛊惑别人的时候，不会去撒谎，而仅仅遮掩了一部分事实。他认为Dumbledore是个撒谎精（这一点Aberforth居然也十分同意）。  
Grindelwald从不否认他与Dumbledore的关系（有意思的是他也不会特别地去宣扬，或许这就是他遮掩事实的办法），但他认为Dumbledore试图完全掩去他曾经经历的行为令自己十分不满（显然他忘记了之前Dumbledore在前魔法部部长那里承认他们比兄弟更亲密的事实）。

注释：  
[1]Lügen，德语

 

 

 

 


	14. 【M】

【M】

Mirror of Erised（厄里斯魔镜）

多数霍格沃茨的学生都知道城堡内有面神奇的镜子，在这面镜子中你能够看到自己内心深处最强烈的愿望。它上面刻了一句有趣的话：Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi。  
Dumbledore在镜子中看到了年轻时的Grindelwald与他自己结成血盟的场景，而后来去霍格沃茨找Dumbledore的Grindelwald则看到了年轻时他们二人在羊皮纸上写下计划的场景。  
事实上他们二人谁也没有给对方说真话……笔者在私下里分别询问他们的时候，他们说出了上述事实，而当我在晚饭时再次提及的时候，他们一个说自己在魔镜中看到了羊毛袜子，一个说自己在魔镜中看到自己怀里抱了一条Dumbledore抛弃的燕尾狗[附注]。

【附注：西方关于狗的隐喻里面除了忠诚其实还有忧郁】

——————————————

Manquer（缺乏）

人们常常把Dumbledore同Grindelwald作比较，认为Dumbledore是善的，而Grindelwald是恶的。  
Dumbledore对此常常表示有些好笑，他表示“没有什么是绝对的恶，恶往往是善的缺乏”。  
Grindelwald对此表示同意，毕竟Grindelwald确实缺了一个Dumbledore在身边。

——————————————

Memory（回忆）

对于Dumbledore与Grindelwald而言，在前半生那些午夜梦回的时刻，陪伴自己的多数都是回忆。  
然而回忆永远只是回忆，甚至并不是精准的记忆——往往在回忆起的那一刻，这些记忆已经被自己的情感做了些微的改动。因此Dumbledore更喜欢使用冥想盆追忆过去，以保持自己对过往记忆的中立。而Grindelwald则认为哪怕回忆出现些许偏差，也不妨碍自己的理性判断，因此他不经常借助于其他工具回忆往昔。

——————————————

Madness（疯狂）

魔法界常用疯狂来形容Grindelwald的举动，不过这次大战后他们也用这个词来形容麻瓜。  
Grindelwald认为那些脑子里装满了粪蛋的魔法部官员要比他们装出来的样子自大太多，“事实上那些人比我更瞧不起麻瓜，不是吗？他们从不觉得麻瓜对自己有一定的威胁，看不到麻瓜的发展，也一直以为麻瓜十分弱小”Grindelwald嗤笑，“不过终于他们被那些疯狂的麻瓜吓了一跳”

——————————————

Miracle（奇迹）

戈德里克山谷的相遇，对于这两位巫师而言是个奇迹。  
他们的才华让他们自己相信，或许自己在世界上永远都将只是一个孤独的个体。  
不过命运的玩笑让他们相遇，据他们回忆，这个相遇对于当时的自己而言，确实如奇迹一般。

——————————————

Manacle（镣铐）

Grindelwald尝试过各种镣铐，在美国魔法会的监狱里。  
他的强大让美国魔法会不得不严加防范（事实证明他们根本没拦住），他们用了很多种办法（但结局仍然是Grindelwald跑了）。  
“镣铐永远无法禁锢一个人的心，而只要我有心想离开，我便可以离开。”Grindelwald曾在家中这样说。  
但Dumbledore或许是他这辈子的镣铐了（并且他似乎乐在其中）。

————————————

Missionary position（传教士式）

Grindelwald其实不止一次去霍格沃茨偷看厄里斯魔镜。  
事实上有一次去Dumbledore家，我与Theseus刚从客厅的壁炉里面爬出来，就听到卧室那边在争论厄里斯魔镜的事情。  
后来笔者悄悄问了Grindelwald，他有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，表示他只想偶尔在镜子里看一下他潜意识里最想和Dumbledore上船的姿势。  
“但我没想到是传教士式”，他有些不满地抱怨，“这也太普通了吧。”


	15. 【N】

【N】

Nationalismus[1]（民族主义）

“我们的世界（魔法世界），综其物质与非物质的资源，无论在过去、现在以及将来，都能享有巫师的忠诚。”Grindelwald强调他是心系魔法世界的，这似乎与麻瓜强调的的“爱国主义”十分类似（也因此笔者将关键词设置为民族主义，而非种族主义。当然，关于民族主义与种族主义的种种关联也实在难以厘清，在此不多费口舌）。  
这位黑巫师嘲笑魔法部对他“种族主义”、“迫害麻瓜”的指控——  
“捍卫‘巫师’族群、‘巫师’文化纯洁性的，隔离麻瓜的，难倒不是魔法部的这些傻子吗？他们就不是种族主义了吗？我确实提到过巫师与麻瓜天然的不同——生理上的不同，但这一点不恰好也是魔法部默认的吗？因为不同所以隔离。而我的理想状态中并没有隔离，仅只是由于天然的不同而进行不同的社会分工而已。到底是谁倡导种族主义，不言自明。”  
即便金盆洗手，Grindelwald的言论依旧具有蛊惑性。

注释：  
[1]Nationalismus，德语  
【附注：在这里有关民族主义与种族主义的探讨很有趣，但Newt的书中也不便多谈，或许后续会有讨论】

——————————————

Nemesis（因果报应）

谈到因果报应，Dumbledore的表情通常都很好笑。  
他认为Grindelwald会输，就是遭到了报应。  
“当年不告而别，现在惨了吧。”（笔者认为这语气很是幸灾乐祸）  
Grindelwald倒不这么认为，至少，他觉得现在的局面还不错，至少对于他而言也算不上什么报应。

——————————————

Niemals[1]（从不）

Grindelwald认为这个词用来形容Dumbledore很合适。  
“他从不承认自己在家偷吃柠檬雪宝，”Grindelwald曾咬牙切齿地抱怨，“结果蛀牙严重到要去圣芒戈！”

注释：  
[1]Nemals，德语

——————————————

Niffler（嗅嗅）

嗅嗅是笔者饲养的诸多小动物中的一种，详情可以参见我之前出版的《神奇动物在哪里》一书。当然，这两位巫师对于嗅嗅的态度一直都十分两级分明——  
Dumbledore十分喜欢嗅嗅，因为这帮助他解开了血盟，直接地影响到了1945年的战况。  
Grindelwald十分厌恶嗅嗅，因为它偷走了血盟，导致了他与Dumbledore的第一段关系被直接解除。

——————————————

Nightmare（噩梦）

Grindelwald承认他曾经断断续续地做了个噩梦，这个噩梦也是他哪怕战败也偷偷跑到Dumbledore身边的原因之一。  
“我梦见自己被关在纽蒙迦德，并没有在Albus身边……他的身边又有了新的学生……一个总是闯祸的学生……然后他从高处跌落……我却没能救起他……”Grindelwald这样描述，“那个梦醒了以后我就知道我不能被关在纽蒙迦德，哪怕是假的。”  
Dumbledore在听过这个梦之后无奈地摊开了手，然后往对方嘴里塞了一块小蛋糕。  
“省省吧，梦都是假的。”

——————————————

 

Nous[1]（心灵）

这种心灵更多体现为一种理性，它或许也超越了个人与我们所在的世界，它代表了自由的、不被感性所束缚的意志。  
但对于心灵的追寻显然是Dumbledore与Grindelwald共同追求的——  
“智慧是知识与心灵的结合，我们不仅需要知识，更重要的是把握知识、理性分析的品质，我们把这种品质归于心灵。”Dumbledore曾这样说。

注释:  
[1]Nous，源于古希腊语


	16. 【O】

【O】

Obdurate(顽固的)

通常人们都认为Grindelwald是一个顽固的人——他从不改变自己的想法，这极大地威胁了巫师与麻瓜的安全，并且他也死不悔改。在这一点上Grindelwald则认为，自己坚持的理念如果没有错误，那么就无所谓顽固，而仅仅是坚持自己认为对的东西而已。  
人们很少能感觉到Dumbledore是个顽固的人，但事实上他是个顽固分子。很多时候他看上去似乎采纳了意见，但其实最终他依旧我行我素(二十几年前他叫我去巴黎找Grindelwald的时候真的是一点也不听劝)。

——————————————

Omen(预兆)

血盟信物的遗失在Grindelwald看来不是一个好的预兆——他与Dumbledore的关系或将切断，对方的行动会脱离自己的掌控。  
但同时，这似乎也是个好的预兆——他与Dumbledore切断联系，也意味着他无需担心血盟的阻挠而可以正面与对方交手。  
对于Dumbledore而言，血盟的到手或许是个好的预兆——这意味着他与Grindelwald的关系有可能切断，阻止对方或许更加容易。  
但他并不这样认为——即便没有血盟，他也不想与对方交手。

——————————————

Omniscient（博学的）

毋庸置疑，这两位伟大的巫师之所以为人们所敬佩，很重要的一个原因就是他们的博学——他们在诸多领域都有着深入的研究与深刻的见解，包括且不仅限于语言学、魔咒学、魔药学、草药学。在前面的词条中笔者也曾提到过他们二人早年就在相关学术杂志中发表过文章，近年来由于战争平息，他们二人又开始陆续进行魔法研究并准备再次发表相关论文。  
由于Grindelwald对于魔法十分精通，Dumbledore一度建议对方跟他一起去霍格沃茨教学，但惨遭拒绝。Grindelwald表示他并不想与“吵吵闹闹又愚蠢的小崽子们”进行沟通，但他可以为改善教学提出建议（事实上我哥哥对此结果乐见其成，他对我说如若Grindelwald去学校教书，他们办公室将会在每个学期都要兵荒马乱地去学校监视对方的一举一动，Grindelwald的答复极大减轻了傲罗办公室承受的压力）。

——————————————

Opposition（反对)

Grindelwald直到现在都对Aberforth反对他们二人在一起而耿耿于怀。他认为正是这个人的瞎掺合直接导致了后续一系列事情的发生，也直接导致了Dumbledore不再同他一道，而是站在了反对的一边。  
在Grindelwald离开戈德里克山谷后，他曾陆续接到Dumbledore的来信，希望他仔细思考自己的追求，并且注意不要陷入某些偏激的想法。那个时候他对这位他曾希望能一起并肩战斗的伙伴颇有些恨铁不成钢的失望，因此他并未回复这些信件。  
在Grindelwald收到的最后一封信里，Dumbledore称其为卑劣的僭主，尽管那时他已经有了很多追随者，但他的心仍由于Dumbledore的反对意见而隐约刺痛。

——————————————

Orator（雄辩家）

Grindelwald可以说十分擅长雄辩术，无论何时，他总能有一套打动人心的话语。而他在大型公开场合的演讲，则是最为危险的——他能够恰到好处地掌握时机，总能让人们轻易与他“共情”，从而更加信任他。  
也正因如此，魔法部直到现在也依旧会在他出行是委派傲罗跟随，以避免某些不好的情况发生（事实上如果不是Grindelwald的默许，一个傲罗根本起不了任何作用）。

——————————————

Outlaw（逃犯）

Grindelwald不止一次成为逃犯。但他的逃犯生涯中似乎从来都不存在“狼狈”二字。对比之下，笔者在纽约旅行期间一度被美国魔法会标记为在逃犯人，经历的种种辛酸不堪回首。  
对此，Grindelwald表示，足够的实力可以阻挡任何追击——对他而言魔法部的追捕都是无效的。

——————————————

Outré [1]（越出常规的）

想必大多数巫师同曾经的笔者一样，从未仔细思考过我们的世界如何运作——为何巫师要在世界上隐匿身形，为何我们要与麻瓜区隔开，这种区隔有什么作用，会导致什么后果……也因此很多人在Grindelwald提出这个问题的时候突然发现对方说的似乎很有道理。  
Grindelwald呼吁巫师应当自由地行走在世界，巫师与麻瓜应当按照能力进行劳动分工，并且不介意通婚。这种超越常规的宣言令他多出了许多支持者（尽管他的所作所为并非他说的那样美好，但人们总是乐意先去相信给自己绘制美好蓝图的政客）。

注释：  
[1]Outré，拉丁语  
——————————————

Oublier[1]（遗忘）

有些事情，伴随着时间的流逝会渐渐遗忘，激烈的情感也会逐渐平静。  
遗忘带来平静，带来与往事的和解，也带来宽恕。  
Dumbledore承认随着年岁的增加，除了Ariana的死亡在他内心还留着烙印，很多事情在有意无意间慢慢模糊——他在尝试与过去和解。甚至偶尔在与Grindelwald相处时还需安抚对方，并表示自己已经不再因此心生怨愤。

注释：  
[1]Oublier，法语


	17. 【P】

【P】

 

Paris（巴黎）

 

巴黎是Grindelwald从美国魔法会手中遁走后的落脚点，也是他遗失血盟的地方。

这座城指向了一段关系的结束，同时也指向了新事件的开始。

Grindelwald不太喜欢这个地方，在这里他的计划被人粗暴地插手。

 

——————————————

 

Partir[1]（离开）

 

现在的Grindelwald回顾往昔，并不后悔事发没多久就离开Dumbledore、离开戈德里克山谷。他表示尽管内心也曾有过犹豫，但离开是一个正确的选择——

“继续留在那里只会导致无畏的争端，因为他（指Dumbledore）妹妹的死已经是既成事实，Aberforth只会把这件事情怪罪到我和他哥哥的脑袋上，而不是去思考自己被激情（passion）支配时都犯了什么错误。而一旦Dumbledore对他的弟弟心软，结局必将是他会放弃我们伟大的理想——与其听到这种令人作呕的消息不如提前一步离开。”

 

注释：

[1]Partir,法语

 

——————————————

 

Patience（耐心）

 

事实上Grindelwald是个很有耐心的人——一个有耐心的猎手才能更好地捕获猎物。

“耐心，才能让人更好地把握机会”。

不过回头来看，他可能把最多的耐心都留给了Dumbledore。这么多年他只有在Dumbledore身上花费过工夫——不论是讨对方欢心，还是费尽心思与之对抗。

而Dumbledore则是对任何人都很有耐心，从笔者不厌其烦地被要求去巴黎这件事就很轻易地能看出来，他的耐心不仅仅限于教学，其实还有找人办事（我想应该没有谁能拒绝的来他的请求……哪怕拒绝数次他依然会耐心地“劝说”你去做这件事）。

 

——————————————

 

Phantomschmerz[1]（幻肢）

 

Grindelwald曾研究出一个黑魔法，可以用魔法构造出与人体本身相连的全新的肢体以便进行攻击或进行其他用途。不过他第一次试验做出来的幻肢在被Dumbledore见到之后毁掉了，这次不成功的试验导致他的肋部至今依旧隐隐作痛。

Dumbledore在提及这个魔法时神色并不自然，他表示Grindelwald的这项研究“不太正经但值得研究”[2]。现在，这个魔法已交由圣芒戈的医生们进行深入研究，以便开展诸如“不可逆魔法损伤病患的人造器官移植”一类的研究。

 

注释：

[1]Phantomschmerz，德语

[2]我也同意Dumbledore说的，因为Grindelwald的本意其实是如果这项魔法完善成熟，他就准备让自己能够在必要的时候拥有两个阴茎

 

——————————————

 

Précieux[1]（珍贵的）

 

我们或许可以用珍贵来形容这两位巫师的感情。即使在对抗的那段日子，他们仍然惺惺相惜——对于对方的才华、对方的智慧，他们都抱有敬意，并能理解对方的选择。

当然，感情经历了一番波折的他们现在更加珍视这段感情，因此笔者在写书期间的登门拜访往往会遭到Grindelwald的横眉冷对，为避免事态更加严重，通常Theseus会陪我一起。

 

注释：

[1]Précieux，法语

 

——————————————

 

Prim（循规蹈矩的)

 

Dumbledore并不是一个人们心中的那种循规蹈矩的人，从某种意义上讲，他确实是个格兰芬多。当然，他看上去当然是一个循规蹈矩的好公民，但这也只是看上去。

Grindelwald指出，Dumbledore的本质其实和他相差无几，但是“他太会伪装了”。

 

——————————————

 

Pyromania（纵火狂）

 

“纵火狂”这个称呼很适合Grindelwald，他擅长大范围的火焰魔法以及相关改良。笔者还清楚地记得他在巴黎拉雪兹公墓放的那一把火，站在局外人的角度看，这个改良魔法确实很厉害，但这次事故也直接导致了我的好友、我哥哥的未婚妻Leta的遇难。也因此我们花费了不少时间克服内心的障碍去重新认识并接触Grindelwald。

Grindelwald现在依然喜欢“放火”，但多数用于在厨房煎小羊排（他曾自豪地表示Dumbledore很喜欢吃他煎的小羊排）。


	18. 【Q】

【Q】

Quarrel（争吵）

这两位巫师的生活与常人一样，都不免与对方争吵。  
不过到现在的这个年岁他们二人却不怎么常有争执——哪怕Grindelwald依然还会和人聊他“更伟大的利益”。  
他们二人私下里的说法都是一致认同早年的争吵对于感情的伤害太大，既然现在重新又在一起，那就尽量少点争端。  
但显然Dumbledore的弟弟Aberforth并不这么认为，一般只要他去自己哥哥家一次，总会带去一番吵闹。

——————————————  
Quest（探求）

Dumbledore与Grindelwald其实一直都在探求魔法世界的真谛，或许他们的手段不同、道路不同，但在对真理的探求上都花费了很大的工夫。  
Dumbledore借用用了一位麻瓜哲学家的话回答了关于探寻真理一事的看法——  
“如果人活着而不去探求自己是什么，那是一种不可思议的盲目。”[1]

注释：  
[1]法国麻瓜哲学家帕斯卡《思想录》中提到：““如果人活着而不去探求自己是什么，那是一种不可思议的盲目；信仰上帝的同时又过着罪恶的生活，那是一种可怕的盲目。”

——————————————

Qui ne dit mot consent[1]（沉默即同意）

谈及之前的战争，Grindelwald对那些所谓保持中立的巫师嗤之以鼻。  
“这是一场人与人之间的公开战争，每个人都必然参与进这场战争。并且必然地，每个人不是站在顽固的魔法部那边，就是站到力图改变的我这一边。事实上对我而言，不反对我的人其实就是在出色地拥护我。因为他们并不拥护自己，也不拥护我的对立面。[附注]”Grindelwald的话得到了Dumbledore的赞同。  
“因为想要保持中立，必然怀疑一切，Newt,”Dumbledore这样对笔者说，“当你保持中立的时候必然就回形成怀疑，但是对于有些人或者有些立场而言，对于他们对立面的一部分怀疑与无动于衷，已经足够了。所以没有人能够逃离站队。”（听到这里，Theseus居然也一本正经地点了头）

注释:  
[1]Qui ne dit mot consent，拉丁语  
【附注：改用自帕斯卡《思想录》第七章关于道德和教理中关于独断论者与怀疑主义的部分】

——————————————

Qui nimium probat mihil probat[1]（证明过多等于没有证明）

很多巫师都疑惑于Hector Fawley找茬的时候为何Dumbledore没有去辩解。  
“证明过多就相当于没有证明，”Dumbledore这样表示，“你的摆出证据的急切感会让人觉得你在掩盖真相。”  
对于此事，Grindelwald赞同Dumbledore的看法，他认为在某些“如巨怪般愚蠢的人”的脑子里永远都有一个先于理智的判断，因此说什么都没有用。

注释：  
[1]Qui nimium probat mihil probat，拉丁语

——————————————

 

Quietude（平静）

战后，这两位巫师的生活可以说是平静安宁的。  
Grindelwald认为他与魔法部对抗的本意也是为了寻求巫师群体生活的平静、安宁，事实上他至今也不觉得魔法部是个好玩意儿。  
“但是哪怕我战胜了这些蠢蛋，获得胜利，我也会在某天突然想到未来某些悲惨的可能性。那这种浑浑噩噩的恐怖不如留给魔法部的傻子们去承受。”


	19. 【R】

【R】

Rabble-rouser（蛊惑人心的政客）

毫无疑问，Grindelwald就是这样一个人，或许在这个时代没有人能比他更懂得蛊惑人心。在前面的词条中也多次强调过这件事，也就是Grindelwald善于抓住一个人的人性中最薄弱的那个环节进行突破。而含混又或许带着一丝悲悯的话语则是他细密的渔网，罩住他想要拉拢的人。

——————————————

Rache[1]（报复）

Grindelwald在战后总喜欢念叨Dumbledore对待自己不如往昔，认为这是Dumbledore对他的报复。  
Dumbledore偶尔会无可奈何地笑笑，然后拿出一些问题丢给对方去研究。  
“我想他可能就是太闲了，”Dumbledore这样表示，“但他又不愿意去学校当老师。”

注释：  
[1]Rache，德语

——————————————

Racism（种族主义）

在前面的词条中笔者提出Grindelwald民族主义的一面，但人们仍可以看到他个人浓厚的种族主义色彩。毋庸置疑的是，他确实与多数巫师一样认为麻瓜与巫师之间有着本质的区别——包括且不限于生理方面，这是他思想的基础。他力图捍卫同样拥有魔法能力的巫师群体并试图将这一集体身份神圣化。尽管他自己并未标明有多么厌恶麻瓜，但某些情况下其实他的做法和魔法部一样还是歧视了麻瓜这一族群，并且不自觉地煽动了巫师的排外情绪。

——————————————

Rémission[1]（宽恕）

Dumbledore常常同人们提及爱，以及宽恕。不过他本人对于宽恕一事本身也有些纠结，因为宽恕其实也代表着遗忘，遗忘过去的痛苦，通过痛苦的消磨来做到能够正视这种痛苦的加害者。这位睿智的巫师自己都会困惑把过去的痛苦渐渐淡忘是不是一件好事。  
Grindelwald则是对“宽恕”不以为然。他认为宽恕是伪善的谎言。  
“宽恕在死亡的田野里死了[附注]，”Grindelwald这样说，“倘若宽恕是可以被宽恕的，那么它就不再是宽恕了——它被加上了条件。但宽恕的本质，难道不应该是无条件吗？”

注释:  
[1] Rémission，法语  
[附注]Grindelwald的这番话结合了Vladimir Jankélévitch和Derrida有关宽恕的观点。【宽恕在死亡的田野里死了】是一个比较文艺的翻译，其实原文就是Forgiveness died in the death camp……

——————————————

Revolt（叛乱）

各国魔法部一致认定Grindelwald的行为属于叛乱。  
而Grindelwald自己认为是革命。  
笔者在咨询Dumbledore的时候，他往嘴里塞了一粒柠檬糖，含混地表示这或许是某种程度上的改革，但很明显，弊大于利。

——————————————

Rune（如尼文）

如尼文是Dumbledore最擅长的一个科目之一，并且Grindelwald也十分擅长。  
Grindelwald表示如尼文用在黑魔法上有加强的功效。

——————————————

Ruthless（无情的）

人们常常认为Grindelwald是一个无情的人，但他面对Dumbledore并非如此。  
Grindelwald认为Dumbledore有时候很无情（比如不让Grindelwald上自己的床），但人们从不这样认为。


	20. 【S】

【S】

Sanguis[1]（血）

Grindelwald与Dumbledore的关联十分紧密——他们曾经在彼此之间架设过血液的纽带。尽管Dumbledore解除了这一魔法联结，但由于这只是一种尝试，因此魔法也并非完全被清除出体内（比如他们二人如果用魔杖指着彼此依旧会有些瞄不准对方）。  
血液是魔法世界一项重要的研究要点，至今人们仍无法参透其中奥妙。 

注释：  
[1]Sanguis,拉丁语

——————————————  
Schatten[1]（影子）

Dumbledore之于Grindelwald好比光之于影。  
他们二人在一定程度上确实相似，但由于立场不同，一个置于阳光下，一个藏于阴影中。

注释：  
[1]Schatten，德语

——————————————

Schatz[1]（宝贝儿）

其实面对Dumbledore，Grindelwald反倒不大怎么会说话的艺术了（Dumbledore曾说现在的Grindelwald与曾经的他面对自己时完全不同）。  
也因此有一次听见他对Dumbledore叫了一声“Schatz”，Dumbledore吓得把魔杖掉在了地上（其实仔细观察一下Grindelwald的脸也憋红了）。

注释：  
[1]Schatz，德语

——————————————

Schick[1]（时髦儿）

说起时髦儿，必然要提到Grindelwald。他对衣着十分挑剔，因此常常成为巫师界时尚的弄潮儿。  
而Dumbledore，往往成为他嫌弃的对象——尽管Dumbledore出门见人时候穿的人模人样，但是……  
“我实在受够他衣柜里花花绿绿的袍子了”，Grindelwald这样告诉笔者。

注释：  
[1]Schick，德语

——————————————

Schicksal[1]（命运)

命运，总是令人捉摸不透的东西。  
Grindelwald认为即使身负预知能力，也无法完全将命运掌握在自己手中，但不可否认的是这样能够改变一些事情。  
Dumbledore认为命运总是会带来一些奇妙的惊喜（比如Grindelwald），因此或许可以尝试去接受。

注释：  
[1]Schicksal，德语

——————————————

Soulmate（灵魂伴侣)

Dumbledore与Grindelwald之间，比起肉体相伴，精神上的联系更多一些，他们二人确实称得上是灵魂伴侣。  
在魔法世界前行的道路上，他们最为孤独，如若不彼此相伴，这世上他们或许也找不到第二个人真的那样懂自己。

——————————————

Summer（夏天）

1899年的夏天，是一个谁也不会轻易遗忘的时间节点。  
在这个夏天Dumbledore遇见了Grindelwald。  
尽管已经时隔多年，他们二人仍能记起那个夏天的点滴——  
夏夜，星空，青草地，魔法与理想。

——————————————

Sünden[1]（罪）

在民众看来，Grindelwald是有罪的，他挑起了争端，激发了恐惧。  
在Grindelwald看来，他是无罪的，因为他一切都为了巫师着想。  
在民众看来，Dumbledore是无罪的，他令人敬爱，充满正义。  
在Dumbledore看来，自己是有罪的，因为他，妹妹才会死去。  
Grindelwald不愿意他被此事占据心神，但唯有此事，他无法劝解——因为事情的根源在于他自己。

注释：  
[1]Sünden，德语


	21. 【T】

【T】

Teacher（教师）

Grindelwald对Dumbledore的这份职业颇有不满，认为这导致了Dumbledore的分心（因此他讨厌我）。  
并且，他还认为以Dumbledore的能力与才华，不应当被局限在学校，整日面对着讨人厌的熊孩子（比如我）。  
不过显然，Dumbledore本人并不排斥这份工作并乐在其中，他告诉笔者，在学校里任教仿佛可以看到未来的无限可能。

——————————————

Tanz[1]（跳舞）

Dumbledore与Grindelwald的舞技其实都不错。  
跳双人舞的时候，Dumbledore会体贴地选择跳女步。  
人们通常都以为他们二人会更喜欢华尔兹，但事实上他们对探戈的热爱更深。

注释：  
[1]Tanz，德语  
——————————————

Teufel[1]（恶魔）

人们都说Grindelwald是恶魔。  
Grindelwald说，每个人心中都有恶魔。  
Dumbledore说，一个人的心中有恶魔，但他也不必然的是恶魔。

注释:  
[1]Teufel，德语  
——————————————

Temptation（引诱）

人们说Grindelwald是恶魔的其中一个原因就是他太会引诱人了。  
Grindelwald常常被人称作“撒旦的舌头”，就是因为他极具蛊惑性的话语。  
这一点连Dumbledore都表示赞同。

——————————————

Time（时间）

Dumbledore和Grindelwald永远都不会想到他们除了年轻时的短暂相处，还能够时隔几十年再次走到一起。  
他们感谢时间还留给他们相处的机会，也厌恶时间流逝的飞快——他们不再年轻，也不可能再次体验年轻人的爱情。  
“我们能对爱情所做的最恰当的比较是它与热病的比较……因为无论是它的猛烈程度还是它的持续时间，我们都没有力量加以控制。 ”Dumbledore这样表示。

[附注：借用了La Rochefoucauld的箴言]

——————————————

Tomb（坟墓）

据Grindelwald说他悄悄在戈德里克山谷为他和Dumbledore两个人准备了一块墓地。  
他说想在墓碑上刻一句话——  
我们生命的终结之日，才是激情终止之时。

[附注：依然是借用了La Rochefoucauld的箴言，推荐他的箴言录]

——————————————

Troth（忠诚）

有趣的是，他们二人不论是否立场相对，都对曾经的这段关系表达出某种忠诚的态度，仿佛对待一段婚约。

——————————————

Tyrant（僭主）

Dumbledore曾称Grindelwald为“僭主”，并对他的某些行动十分不满。  
但由于Grindelwald的失败，谁都不知道如果他成功的话会发生什么。  
至少直到大战失败为止，他都是以一个领袖——一个人造的神的形象出现的。


	22. 【U】

【U】

 

Ultimatum（最后通牒）

尽管战争即将结束时Grindelwald的阵营已显露颓相，但他依然没有认输。  
因此当各国魔法部的联合傲罗军团发出最后通牒之后，Grindelwald压根没有理会这码事儿。  
因此，他输在与Dumbledore的决斗中。  
Grindelwald在回忆时说：“Grindelwald的字典里面从没有‘投降’二字。”

——————————————  
Ultra（极端主义者）

人们认为Grindelwald是一个极端主义者。他在全球范围内的雷霆手段伤害了大量的巫师和麻瓜，尽管听上去他的初衷很美好。  
Dumbledore十分赞同，他认为无论如何，理想都不能作为极端行为的理由。  
Grindelwald本人并不觉得自己极端，他称自己是一个“直接”的人——  
“我只是想要一个快速的焕然一新，而你知道，两点之间直线最短，我没有闲工夫去思考那些弯弯绕绕的东西。”

——————————————

Una tantum[1]（仅只一次）

或许Dumbledore与Grindelwald这一生仅有一次分离，也就是从1899年Grindelwald离开戈德里克山谷开始，直到1945年大战结束的这一段长达46年的分离。  
他们二人均表示希望分离仅只一次，直到死亡把他们分开。

注释：  
[1]Una tantum，拉丁语

——————————————  
Unstillbar[1]（贪得无厌）

或许可以说Grindelwald是一个贪得无厌的人。  
曾经他想要权力，他的野心范围是全世界。  
而现在，他想要得到Dumbledore全部的爱与关注。

注释：  
[1]Unstillbar，德语  
——————————————

Utopia*（乌托邦）

在前面的词条中笔者曾提到过Grindelwald心中理想世界的构建，即建立一个由睿智又强大的巫师统治的世界，这样他们可以出于理性，用更仁慈也更合理的方式进行统治，也就是让每个人存在于他合适的位置上。  
Grindelwald在战后的某次下午茶闲聊中曾同笔者（与我哥哥）提及他的部分想法，当然，这已经是同Dumbledore协商过的结果了——  
“事实上权力完全由力量决定，而对于统治一片领土而言，一个人的力量远不足以担此重任——哪怕这个人是巫师。相较于巫师而言麻瓜的力量就更微不足道了，麻瓜们应当有他们自己相应的职能。”  
“领导者需要有顾问团和他的议会，顾问团从相关部门抽调经验人士，以保障所提出的问题或者解决方案是行之有效的。”  
“由于巫师的寿命普遍长于麻瓜，因此领导者和顾问人员就有足够的时间培养合格的新人并教导他们如何更加理性地思考以保证政权的稳固运作。”  
“巫师和麻瓜都将会是公民，根据教育程度以及有无魔法能力进行相关工作的分工。为执法起见，也会专门设立由麻瓜组成的委员会对各部门进行监督。”

 

*在此需要向阅读本书的巫师们强调，Grindelwald的理念阐述并不必然是他心中所想，根据以往的惯例这只是一段蛊惑性很强的文字，希望各位谨慎判断。


	23. 【V】

【V】

Vexata quaestio [1]（未形成统一意见的问题)

事实上对于改变巫师世界统治结构这一问题，Dumbledore和Grindelwald并未达成统一意见。  
Dumbledore倾向于一个统治团队共同作为“主权者”；而Grindelwald则倾向于个人作为“主权者”，但存在团队进行辅助与制衡。

注释：  
[1]Vexata quaestio，拉丁语

——————————————

Vae victis （落败者之痛）

事实上Grindelwald从不认为被Dumbledore打败有多么不能接受。  
然而他对魔法部战后的洋洋得意与耀武扬威感到十分不满，他认为这是对他与Dumbledore双方的侮辱。

注释:  
[1]Vae victis，拉丁语

——————————————

Vinculum（枷锁）

Grindelwald一向行事肆意，直到1945年，最终他亲手为自己套上一道枷锁。  
这道枷锁的名字叫Dumbledore。

——————————————

Verraten（背叛）

Grindelwald一直认为Dumbledore背叛了他们二人的感情与事业。  
Dumbledore其实同样如此。  
只不过一个人深信不疑，另一个却疑虑颇深。


	24. 【W】

【W】

Waffe[1]（武器）

提到武器，Grindelwald认为是一根强大的魔杖（比如老魔杖），辅以高深的咒语就可以获得强大力量。  
不过对于他的观点，Dumbledore并不认同。  
“我就知道，你又要念叨那些乱七八糟的……”Grindelwald不满地嘟嘟囔囔，“爱，又是这玩意儿，deine Waffe ist die Liebe……”

注释：  
[1]Waffe，德语  
【附注：Deine Waffe ist die Liebe（你的武器就是爱）】

——————————————

Wiedersehen[1]（重逢）

1945年，纽蒙迦德，是两位巫师时隔46年的重逢。  
这一次重逢没有惊讶、没有喜悦，反倒是因为无法看到彼此的未来而沉重压抑。  
“不过现在回想一下，心中还是有那么一点雀跃的。”Dumbledore这样说。

注释:  
[1]Wiedersehen，德语

——————————————

Wisdom（智慧)

没有人能够否认这两位巫师有着过人的智慧。  
不过在对待他们自己的感情这一方面，他们二人似乎就并不是那么聪明了。

——————————————

Witter（碎碎念）

现在的Grindelwald比起原来的不敢让人接近倒显得相对和善了那么一点。  
笔者与哥哥Theseus去拜访Dumbledore的时候往往能够看到这个曾经臭名昭著的黑巫师念叨Dumbledore吃了太多的糖，或者抱怨他对淘气的学生太宽容。


	25. 【X】

【X】

Xenie[1]（格言）

人们发明出一种节制的德性，是为了限制伟人们的野心，用以安慰那些只有一丁点儿运气和价值的平庸之人。（——Grindelwald）  
我们的力量其实可以超越我们的意愿，但我们却总会自我辩解说某些事情是不可能的。（——Dumbledore）

注释：  
[1]Xenie，德语  
——————————————

Xenophobisch[1]（排外的）

Grindelwald与Dumbledore都认为魔法部的排外情绪（尤其是对麻瓜的排斥）不可取。  
Grindelwald认为麻瓜可以利用，并且没有魔法是他们天然的弱势。  
Dumbledore认为麻瓜的智慧不输于巫师，与麻瓜友好相处并不应当是一件令人恐惧的事情。  
“尤其，”Dumbledore眨眨眼，“纯麻瓜的家庭中也会出现巫师，这是他们无法解释的事情。”

注释：  
[1]Xenophobisch，德语


	26. 【Y】

【Y】

Yir’ā[1]（敬畏）

Grindelwald认为人们当敬畏力量。  
Dumbledore则认为人们当敬畏自己，敬畏人所以为人的感情，敬畏爱。

注释：  
[1]Yir’ā，希伯来语

——————————————

Young（年轻）

在那个再也回不去的年纪，Dumbledore与Grindelwald也如同每个年轻巫师那样，畅谈对人生的期许，探讨一些偏僻魔法材料的作用，一起研究咒语，或者在夜晚骑着扫帚飞过村庄。  
“年轻真好，”Dumbledore笑眯眯地说，“充满激情与理想。”  
“是的，年轻真好。”Grindelwald也承认。


	27. 【Z】

【Z】

Zusammen[1]（共同）

Dumbledore和Grindelwald有着共同的爱好，比如一同探寻没有被前人发现的魔法的奥秘（但很显然，Grindelwald更喜欢黑魔法）。  
Dumbledore和Grindelwald其实也有共同的理想，那是一个巫师可以无遮掩地在麻瓜中生活行走的梦（尽管他们的初衷不同）。

注释：  
[1]Zusammen，德语  
——————————————

Zweisamkeit[1]（二人世界）

现在的Grindelwald与Dumbledore很享受他们空闲时的二人世界。  
抛却曾经的分歧，真正去享受这份感情显然让Grindelwald也很满意（尽管他时常抱怨自己闲得就像地板下面的斑地芒[2]）。  
Dumbledore也很享受他与Grindelwald的二人世界，他表示没想到有生之年可以还看到Grindelwald跟他一起分享自己的小蛋糕和柠檬糖。

[1]Zweisamkeit，德语  
[2]参见我的另一本书，《神奇动物在哪里》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章就此完结了，会在这里说明一下我理解的Grindelwald【尤其关于民族主义和种族主义问题】  
> 因为实在不知道从哪里开始说起就想到哪儿说哪儿了……也是浅见，毕竟我也只是刚入门，欢迎讨论。（这问题一度和好友一起讨论过，感谢好友和我聊天）
> 
> 之前看到很多哈迷在解读Grindelwald的时候说他是希特勒的隐喻（比如1945年战败），比如他眼中的“麻瓜低人一等”，比如他希望巫师能不用遮遮掩掩行走在任何地方……等等，由此得出（主要是通过年份以及麻瓜低人一等得出）“Grindelwald是个种族主义者”。
> 
> 在此之前，姑且梳理一下民族、民族主义和种族、种族主义的概念，需要明确的是，由于民族与种族的范畴存在一定的重合，因此民族主义和种族主义其实涵盖的部分也有重合（并且这些概念也一直处在争论中，所以确切的一句话的一刀切定义是不存在的）。
> 
> 我和好友目前能做到的最简短的区分就是，民族是政治意味更浓厚的，而种族是生理意味更浓厚的（当然，这样概括不太准确，但可以比较明显地区隔开这两个东西）
> 
> *对于民族“权宜的、临时的定义”：  
> 1 当且只当两个人同享同一种文化，而文化又意味着一种思想、符号、联系体系以及行为和交流方式，则他们同属于一个民族。  
> 2 当且只当两个人相互承认对方属于同一个民族，则他们属于同一个民族。换言之，民族创造了人；民族是人的信念、忠诚和团结的产物。如果某一类别的人（比如某个特定领土上的居民，操某种特定语言的人），根据共通的成员资格而坚定地承认相互之间的权利和义务的时候，他们便成为一个民族。使他们成为民族的，正是他们对这种伙伴关系的相互承认，而不是使这个类别的成员有别于非成员的其他共同特征。
> 
> 有趣的是，多数人认为民族认同是天生自然的情感，并且根深蒂固。然而现代性才是现代民族国家的基本特征。  
> 民族最初指血统来源（是的在这一点又和种族开始交叠），然而仅凭血缘无法建立国家。1925年后，爱国和民族才联系在一起，爱国主义的定义变成“我们的国家，综其物质与非物质的资源，无论在过去、现在及将来，都能享有爱国者的忠诚”（这种语气熟不熟悉，有一种Grindelwald的感觉）  
> 在1908年之前，民族的意义几乎与种族（族群单位)重合，而在后来则越来越强调民族的政治意味。
> 
> *关于民族主义的界定：  
> 民族主义首先是一条政治原则，它认为政治的和民族的单位应该是一致的。民族主义作为一种情绪或者一种情绪运动，可以用这个原则作最恰当的界定。民族主义情绪是这一原则被违反时引起的愤怒感，或者是实现这一原则的带来的满足感，民族主义运动，是这种情绪推动的一场运动。  
> 简言之，民族主义是一种关于政治合法性的理论，它要求族裔的（ethnic）疆界不得跨越政治的疆界。  
> 而民族主义的根源在于某种劳动分工，这种劳动分工是复杂的，是不断积累和变化着的。
> 
>  
> 
> *对于“种族”概念的临时梳理：  
> 种族（race）来源于意大利语razza（类别、种类），而这个意大利语单词源于拉丁语ratio的衍生，ratio在中世纪时候具有“后裔”“血统”一类的含义。直到16世纪，种族都指的是代际传承的连续性。我们所讨论的种族主义（如伟大种族、完全劣等种族之区分）已经是19世纪才出现的思想了。  
> 在联合国《关于种族神话的宣言》中明确的是：  
> 1、种族更少的是一种生物现象而更多的是一个社会神话——“种族”一词指的是以某些在地理隔绝或文化隔绝等因素下在很长时期中出现、变化或往往是消失的基因，或身体特征在地理分布上或在时间频度上往往经常聚集在一起为特点的一个群体或人群。  
> 2、所有人类均为同一人种，即智人。这一人种成员间相似点多于差别点。因此将人类分为不同“种族”只能基于人的身体特征和生理特征。  
> 3、不同人类群体之间的差别并非一成不变，也不能证明人类群体之间的等级高下，因此等级高下这种判断只可能建立在偏见的基础上。  
> 4、应依据文明、文化现象和生物现象进行区分。一个族群并不能构成种族，因为民族的文化特征没有任何生物学基础。  
> ……
> 
> *关于我们现在所谈的种族主义的界定：
> 
> 种族主义是以捍卫一个有“同样族源、同一文化的共同群体之纯洁性，将此集体身份神圣化。并通过动员以期长存”作为目的的仇外民族主义。  
> 种族主义的本源是差别感，这种差别是真实的或是幻想的，也可是自定的或被强加的。这种差别关系也与异质厌恶和民族仇视相关联——差别永远存在，不可克服，他者可能是个威胁。（比如Grindelwald预言麻瓜的原子弹）
> 
>  
> 
> 谈了这么一堆，你会发现Grindelwald不仅仅是只是种族主义那一码事儿，而是明显也涉及到了民族主义。  
> 由于他身上显露的种族主义气息比较浓厚，讨论就以种族主义为主。  
> 传统的种族主义行为就是基于对他者的歧视性偏见，“对某些人类群体和某些社会群体加以隔离、污名化和威胁”，说到这里，相信有朋友会发现相比老林头的坟头讲话，魔法部才是对这一种族主义行为贯彻的最彻底的一群人。其实和老林头一样，他们全部都相信下列事实——  
> 麻瓜不会魔法，天然的不如巫师；麻瓜是弱者，需要保护（隔离），于是巫师必须要在麻瓜中隐藏身形。  
> 并且他们也这样做了，进行麻瓜与巫师的隔离（也导致了所谓跨越种族的爱情悲剧，比如Jacob和Queenie）  
> 而Grindelwald如何做呢，至少到目前为止，他宣传的不是种族隔离政策，而是一种更开放的态度——他当然也认为麻瓜和巫师有着天然的差异性，但他不对这一群体进行隔离，而是根据能力进行劳动分工（不可否认的是按照这样的预期麻瓜由于不会魔法必然处在底层）。  
> 在种族主义这件事上，Grindelwald表露出的是态度上的嫌弃（不屑），而“大好人”魔法部则是彻彻底底的将麻瓜踩在脚底下，麻瓜永远被隔离，被巫师杀死也很容易，最终也只会归类到超自然事件，如此苟活。  
> 这也是我与好友质疑的问题之一，也就是，哪怕到了HP系列所在的年代，魔法界经历过大战，打败了所谓种族主义分子Grindelwald，还是维持着一个种族隔离的机制，除了不再阻止通婚——但这事实上也导致了阶级知情制度（姑且这么称呼）——一个麻瓜，除非他突然变异有了魔法（比如赫敏）、除非他和巫师搞对象儿（通婚），也除非他位极人臣或者高高在上管理一个国家（如首相、总统），就不可能再清楚这个世界还有巫师，倘若被巫师谋杀，他的家人也不会得知真相，也就是这依旧是种族隔离，但由于麻瓜的阶级不同，部分特权人士有了知情权，而除了麻瓜权贵本身知情，上升通道主要就是看脸（基因变异突然会魔法）和搞对象儿（突然有个巫师眼瞎看中你）。  
> 这么一看，Grindelwald的观念其实哪怕到HP系列所在的年代都还有着先进性。而魔法部的种族主义，其实从未改变。如果真拿种族主义说事儿，最大的反派就是魔法部——自己鄙视麻瓜，但是说麻瓜会迫害自己；自己自我封闭，还怪麻瓜孤立。  
> 然而，罗琳在这里没有能解释清楚的是人类迫害巫师的理由（这一点好友和我的聊天记录里面提到过→），存在的问题一个是人类方面完全可以利用巫师的能力获得更好的生活；另一个是巫师害怕被抓，那为什么你有魔法还会被抓——人的科技在进步，巫师的魔法不会改良吗？人有原子弹，魔法防护没有加强版吗？如果还有说原子弹爆炸有辐射巫师没办法防御的，那巫师不能将这个东西转移吗、不能在这个东西爆炸之前停滞它吗？  
> 明显，魔法是个强大的外挂，但是强行用恐惧一直说较强者因此被较弱者迫害，确实很难让人信服。哪怕较弱者是在恐惧，那他就这么轻而易举能迫害强者吗？  
> 最终呈现出来的，就是整个魔法世界的种族主义倾向——这种（言语或身体等）暴力在过去由压迫者（麻瓜）使用，因此受害者（巫师）可以合法使用（言语、隔离制度），无限夸大处于低等地为的状态来推卸自己的责任，人为延长冲突培育自己的身份……
> 
> 谈到Grindelwald，肯定还要说两句Voldemort。不过Voldemort表现的很明显，就是狭义种族主义，喜欢动用暴力，天天标榜纯血（事实上他自己就是个混血，却整天替别人担心），段数比Grindelwald差得远，就不做多说。
> 
> 如果说，罗琳想要谈的是反种族主义（事实上我们觉得她只是想写个儿童书，可能没想这么多，就当我们和其他读者都在强制阐释吧），那么她还需要面临的问题就是“最初受到反种族主义启发而得以发展的多元文化主义反而产生了建立在将差别的权利和权利的差别相混淆基础上的各种新的排斥思维和自我排斥思维”。而且反种族主义之所以声音比较虚，是因为在本质上他们承认了“种族”的存在，因此才会去反它……
> 
> 在罗琳的世界里，巫师们经历了这么多大战这么多争吵，最终还是隔离麻瓜，这就让人百思不得其解了。这最终还指向了一个种族主义的思维（不好意思，在这里暂且以黑人和白人为例）——
> 
> 1、不能忍受麻瓜凌驾于巫师之上[如发明了大杀伤性武器]，因此隔离麻瓜（FB系列）  
> 就类似于有人这样说：【不能忍受黑人凌驾在白人之上，所以隔离黑人】
> 
> 2、麻瓜比巫师弱太多了，因此隔离麻瓜保护他们（HP系列）  
> 就类似于有人这样说：【黑人比白人弱太多了，因此要隔离黑人保护他们】
> 
> ↑很明显，这就是种族主义的态度。
> 
> 由此……罗琳的作品中表现出来的和她说的恰好相反……  
> ↓  
> 【我不是一个种族主义者，但是……】
> 
> 当然，这也只是一部分的分析。肯定也有小伙伴发现，这里的分析怎么民族主义和种族主义都一块儿上阵了，巫师和麻瓜不应该是种族主义的事情吗……↓  
> 首先，根据Newt《神奇动物在哪里》前言中对于智慧生物界定的部分，可以确定巫师把自己归类为【人】这个范畴。但是他们对于麻瓜的态度而言……巫师之于麻瓜就像马人之于人——马人不屑被归类于人，巫师也不屑和麻瓜一起被并列归类于【人】这个范畴……  
> ↑这样就导致了一个奇怪的状况，我们不知道巫师应该如何归类，正因为如此我们无法排除掉民族主义的状况（事实上很多种族主义者也是某种程度上的民族主义者，当然，民族主义显然要比种族主义好听许多）
> 
> 说到种族主义与种族歧视，其中的一类人其实是不把另一类当做同一个属性的存在，所以才会产生种族歧视。然而巫师对麻瓜这里，巫师认为自己和麻瓜不是同一类的，但他又认为自己属于【人】的范畴，这里就很让人困惑。  
> 而如果说Grindelwald他们是民族主义，其实在政治层面上，Grindelwald的想法（目前罗琳给我们呈现的）也不算十分激进的民族主义，因为单讲巫师界也没有民族之分（←好友的观点）
> 
> 很难捋清巫师与麻瓜的对立到底是个什么东西……所以说罗琳对于种族主义和民族主义应该也是个混乱的状态（假如她确实想在作品中表现这个的话）
> 
> 如果想要区分，除非老林头形成了一套巫师“超人”理论，巫师整个群体已经凌驾于人，已经和人不是同一个东西了……这样才有可能辨别里面是种族主义还是民族主义。
> 
> 关键问题：巫师觉得自己是不是【人】这个范畴里面的？


End file.
